What I Did For Love
by Kinomiya
Summary: Pan is trapped in a world of pain and misery. Her life is a living hell until one day...she meets a boy. Very AU. TxP & GxB. R&R Please.
1. What I Did For Love

**__**

Please, Please, Please read this!

A/N- Hiyaz. Okay, before I start this story I need to say a **_lot_** of things, please read **_all_** of them

This is **_not_** my story; it's a story one of my friends gave me. She got it off the Internet at this sight (Some of you might have read it before)

The story at that link has nothing to do with Saiyans or anything DBZ related. In my story there won't be any Saiyans either, just people. If I use people as best friends or partners or something that have big age differences, don't mind that, it's supposed to be that way. Like I might have Trunks the leader of the group (which he is) and Krillin as one of the people in it. None of the people are related and lots of them are OOC.

This story is about Pan and Trunks, it's called "What I Did For Love" It's a really sad story and it'll probably make you cry. I know lots of people say that the story is sad and it turns out not even being sad, but believe me, this story actually will make you cry, my friend and I cried when we read it.

Also, I'm not giving up on "A Wish To See What's Gone" It's just that I really wanted to type this story so people can have the pleasure of reading it. Okay, well on with the story.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

June 17, 1999: My name is Pan Son. I'm 19, still very young, but I'm dying. Not right now, but my life is slowly fading away as I'm writing my story. At this moment I'm sitting at "our" spot. Mine and Trunks Vegeta Briefs', the love of my life.

The sun is slowly beginning to set over the lake. I took a glance at my reflection in the water. My outside looks have changed drastically within the past few months, but the water reflected the true me. Inside I'm still the same person.

I have done and given so much for love but never once, have I received it back from Trunks. There are times I wanted to tell him everything that I've done for him and make him love me back. But I can't. Love is not selfish.

So I did what I felt right. I keep giving Trunks my love and I never asked for love in return. Even though I'll leave this world pretty soon, my love for him will still remain. My story begins when I first met Trunks six years ago on this one fateful day. It all started out…

A/N- Sorry this chapter is short, it's just that it's sort of a test to see if it works cause something's wrong with my word processor. I'm gunna go upload it right now, and if it works, well then the next chapter will be up right away.


	2. The Meeting

Hiyaz, okay yea, I'm back. Sorry about the last chapter being short, like I mentioned, it was only a test, this one will be long, I promise.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The Meeting

Pan's POV

"You better come back here you good for nothing brat!"

I covered my ears with my palms. That was my stepmother, calling me. Her voice sounds murderous and I didn't want to face her today. She had slapped and hit me too much already. I'm afraid I can't take it anymore so I hid in my closet.

I peeked through the crack in my closet and saw my stepmom with a really pissed look on her face. She was holding that stick that I'm always afraid of. I winced thinking about how much it would hurt if she hits me with it again.

I'm just thirteen and whoever said 13 was an unlucky number, they were right. My mom, Videl, had died when I was turning ten. Before she died she told me that I was the most beautiful girl in the world and how proud she was to be my mother. She said even though she'll be gone, her love is with me always.

Tears rolled down my cheeks _'If you love me mommy, how can you be so selfish to leave me?'_ So now when I had turned 13, my dad, Gohan, had married Tracy Young, who is my stepmom today. She was a cold-hearted woman who tortured me all day. Any self-esteem I had for myself was shattered and I was living a nightmare.

My closet door suddenly opened. "There you are you wicked girl!" My stepmom started cussing at me as she pulled me out and threw me onto the floor. I began to tremble because I knew what was going to happen next

****

Whack, whack, whack

I cried out in plain, but I knew no one was going to her my cries. I desperately began to gasp for air. My heart was aching again. I couldn't breathe.

"Not again! Don't you see how much you're costing your father and me with your heart problems? If it wasn't for all these medical bills, we wouldn't be so poor right now!"

I had this heart condition where air would suddenly shut off and I couldn't breathe. The doctors are trying to save me by giving me a respirator and pills, but they're not sure how much longer I'll be able to live.

My dad (Who was a pathetic excuse for a man) came in. He looked down at me with sorrowful eyes. He held my stepmom's arm lighting and said, "I think she's had enough. You don't want her to have another attack. Calm down and let's have dinner"

"That's why I'm hitting her!" Yelled Tracy. "She got detention and stayed after school for an hour. She was supposed to be home to go buy food for dinner and make it. Your daughter is so evil! She wants me to starve or something!"

I didn't get detention, The teacher wanted to talk to me about-"

But I was cut off by the whack of my stepmom's stick. I cried silently in pain and turned away. I didn't want to look at her. My dad said, "Well, dinners just going to be a little late today. Pan, say sorry to your mom"

Despite the pain, I managed to say, "Sorry mom. Please forgive me."

My dad handed me some money. "Here. Go buy food to make Mee-yuk-gook tonight." My stepmom's temper simmered down a little as my dad lead her out of my room.

I picked up the money and headed to the store. Mr. Junanna, the owner or Junanna Food Market, shook his head as I walked in. He knew what kind of Hell I was going through. I finished shopping and checked out.

"That'll be 3.49."

"What?" I asked. "Umm… Mr. Junanna. That's impossible. With all the stuff it should be around $15."

"I know Pan." Mr. Junanna gave me a sad smile. "The exact price is $14.32. Why don't you keep the change for yourself?"

I opened my mouth in shock "Mr. Junanna… I… I can't do that," I said as I handed him 20. He only took five

"No, keep it. I know that stepmom of yours don't give you any money." I looked up at Mr. Junanna with tears in my eyes. Here he was, just a friend, reaching out to me. I said thanks and headed for home.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I decided to take a shortcut home but as I passed the alley, a hand pulled me in. I was knocked to the ground and a shadow hovered over me. I began to scream but the same hand covered my mouth.

"Shut up or I'll kill you"

I shut my mouth instantly. I didn't want to die yet. In the moons reflection, I got a good look at my attacker. It was a boy who looked a little bit older than me. His face and clothes were dirty, but he had really good features so I could tell that he was really good looking. But this was not the time to be thinking about such things.

He held a table knife at my throat and said "Give me all of your money or I'll kill you." I panicked but I knew what to do. I used the move I always wanted to use on my stepmom when she pinned me down and hit me. I kicked him hard, right into his family jewels. He gasped and fell to the floor, dropping the knife. I picked up my groceries and ran.

I guess you could call me the dumbest person alive. I was worried I had kicked the boy a little too hard and permanently damaged him. Besides, since my life is hell already, I didn't want him to go through it too. So I turned back

When I came back to the alley, the boy was still lying on the floor. He was moaning softly. I lifted him up gently. "Are you okay?" I asked. He shook his head no. "I'm sorry," I said to him. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the money Mr. Junanna gave to me. "If you need money, then here. All I have is ten dollars."

I placed the money in his hand and walked away. He looked at me with this weird expression that I couldn't read. I picked up my groceries and this time I left without turning back. I could tell the boy was watching me as I was walking away…

**__**

A/N- There you go, chapter two done. Was it long enough this time? If not, tell me and I'll make them longer.


	3. I don't take Charity

Hi, I just realized I have forgotten to do disclaimers… well, guess what… I'm gunna do them now! Hears crickets chirping *muttering to self* well **_I_** thought it was funny.

Anyway… I don't own DBZ… and I don't own the original version of "What I Did For Love"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

I Don't Take Charity

****

Trunks' POV

Trunks stare at the girl who had just walked away. _'She must be the nicest or the dumbest person in this world,'_ he thought. He began to stand up but had to use the wall for balance. That girl had kicked him a little **_too_** hard. Trunks had just run away from home again. He had run away so many times that the alley was a second home to him. When he ran away he always stole his parents' money.

They were the richest people in all of Japan but they were also the most messed up family. His dad would have a lot of women with him and would betray a friend if it would bring him money. (Can you imagine Vegeta being like that? =P) His mom, on the other hand, was an exact duplicate of his dad. She always had these young men around her and would spend money like crazy. His parents were divorced and lived on opposite sides of Japan. _'Bitch and Bastard,' _thought Trunks.

When he ran away this time, he didn't have a chance to steal any money from his dad. So he had no choice but to rob somebody. When he saw the young girl walking out of the store, she seemed to be the prefect target. But things didn't turn out as planned.

Trunks kept wondering why the girl gave him the money even though he could have killed her. Trunks knew he couldn't take the money because she was the first person in his messed up life that was nice to him because she wanted to be, not because she wanted something from him. He wanted to give the money back. When he gained some of his strength back, he began to chase her…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Pan's POV

When I came home, I was greeted by the usual words. 'Ugly wretch, wicked girl, freeloader, etc.' but luckily, I made it through dinner fine. When dinner ended, my parents went to sleep leaving me with the dishes. I cleaned the table and washed the dishes. I also took out the trash, and then suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind.

My attacker turned me around to face him. It was the same boy I met in the alley. I began to panic. "I gave you all my money already! What more do you want from me?" He raised his finger to his lips and tried to shush me. I felt one of my attacks coming on. I started to hyperventilate and couldn't breathe. I was beginning to black out.

Trunks looked at the girl who looked like she was going to die. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" This time, it was the girl's turn to shake her head no. Then she collapsed in his arms. Trunks didn't know what to do, but he had to save her life. He began to give her mouth to mouth. "Come on," he whispered to her. "Breathe. Don't die on me." After a while she began coughing and opened her eyes.

I opened my eyes and saw a blurry object heading towards me. Then I felt something soft pressing against my lips and I felt a gust of air. Then I realized the boy was giving me air. I couldn't believe what was happening. I blushed and gently pushed him away. "Thank you for saving me. I'm okay now."

The boy turned slightly red "Uhh… you're welcome. You kinda scared me there"

"Sorry about that. Well, what is it that you want from me?"

"Here" he handed me back the same ten dollars I had given him.

I looked up at him "No, it's okay. Keep it. I think you need it, or you wouldn't have tried to rob me."

He shook his head "No. I just wanted to borrow it only. I don't take charity. Well, goodbye."

Just as he walked away, I heard his stomach grumble. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't laugh. Since he didn't take charity, I said, "Um, hey. I just made some food and I don't know if it's good or not. I need a guinea pig because I don't want to serve it to my parents if it isn't and besides, you did save my life."

Trunks looked at her _'Why is she being so nice to me?'_ he asked himself. He knew she was just saying that because she had heard him say he doesn't want charity. Trunks' stomach was growling like crazy. He hadn't eaten for 2 days already and the mention of food was killing him. "Uh, okay. I guess I could be your guinea pig since I have nothing to do." He studied her face as she smiled at him. _'She's pretty'_ he thought as he smiled back.

**__**

A/N- there you go… Chapter 3 all done =P Review please!


	4. Sleeping Arrangements

**__**

A/N- hey peoples. Thanks for all the nice reviews I got. I just realized that on the first chapter the link to the real story didn't work…. I dunno why though… so if any body wants to read the story it's at the following link: http: //emily. yoll. net /story. html (Just delete all the spaces)

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Sleeping arrangements

****

Pan's POV

I let the boy wait outside as I got some leftovers Mee-yuk-gook for him. He finished it than less than a minute. Then he leaned back and sighed. Out of nowhere, he let out a burp. I had to giggle. He looked at me and smiled. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay" I hesitated before I asked him the next question. "Umm… so what's your name?" He glanced at me and then stared at the ground. I could tell he was debating whether to tell me his real name or not. I didn't want him to feel obligated to telling me his name. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

Trunks looked at her in surprise "No! It isn't that!" he yelled. She stared back at him surprised too. Then he lowered his voice. "I'm sorry. Please don't misunderstand." She nodded her head slowly and Trunks could tell that she was confused. Trunks felt that he could trust her, he wanted her to be his friend. "My name is Briefs Trunks, and who are you?"

"I'm Son Pan" Then she gave him the sweetest smile Trunks had ever saw. Trunks felt his heart beat a little faster when she smiled at him.

Trunks blushed and looked away. "So uh… how old are you?"

"13" she replied. "And you Trunks?"

He smiled "I'm 15" he said turning back to look at her

"15?" she asked in disbelief. Trunks nodded "Where are your parents Oppa? You're too young to be living in the streets." (Oppa means "Older guy you respect"… I think. It's sort of like her calling him Jii-San… in Japanese it means Uncle but it's also what you call an older guy… so umm… yea)

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "I can take care of myself." I gave him a doubtful look because he was trying to pull the touch guy act on me "It's okay though," he told me "I have a family. It's just that things are bad at home so I'm just getting away from it for a while."

__

'So he ran away?' Pan thought. She could tell that Trunks was a good person. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?" he shook his head "How about staying in my room then?" I offered.

Trunks couldn't believe his ears. He stared at Pan _'Did she just offer me a place to stay?'_

"Trunks?" Pan asked as she waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you okay?" Trunks shook his head and snapped out of it. She placed her hand on his knee. "Oppa, I asked you if you want to stay in my room for tonight?"

Trunks was so touched he felt his heartache. No one had ever cared about him so much, but he didn't want to feel as though he owed her. "No thanks"

Pan looked at him with her big sad eyes. "Please Oppa? I'm afraid of the dark."

Trunks smiled. He knew she was lying so he would say yes. For the first time in his life, Trunks felt warm inside because now he was wanted. He let out a sigh. "Thanks Pan, okay. You talked me into it. But just for tonight though."

Pan giggled and nodded "Okay."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Silently, I led Trunks into my room. My room was small and luckily, it was far away from my parents so they couldn't hear much. I let Trunks have the bed while I took the floor _'Damn'_ I thought _'Why does the floor have to be so cold and hard?'_

Trunks stared down at Pan who was trying to sleep on the cold stone floor. He picked her up easily and lifted her onto the bed.

"Oppa? What are you doing?" I whispered as my eyes grew wide.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. I nodded my head slowly "Good" he said. "This bed is small, but it'll fit both of us."

My eyes grew wider at what Trunks had just said. But I had just told him that I trust him. I couldn't take my words back so I had no choice but to sleep with him. We both got in my bed and slept side-by-side. I was so nervous, I couldn't sleep. Trunks, on the other hand, had no problem. He fell asleep instantly.

I turned my head to look at him. His face was so innocent like an angel when he was sleeping. Who would have thought he's such a devil when he's awake and moving?

An hour had passed and it was 3' in the morning. I still couldn't sleep. Suddenly something weird happened. Trunks turned his entire body around and did a 360, kicking me. "Ow!" I cried out but covered my mouth so my parents wouldn't hear me. When he was done, he had this happy little smile on his face.

At first, I thought he was just playing with me, but he really **_did_** do a 360 in his sleep. Suddenly he reached over and held me tight. My entire body went tense and rigid. I could feel Trunks' light breathing on my neck. I don't know why, but now that Trunks was this close, practically laying on top of me, it made me feel better. It's probably cause I've never been this close to a person in a long time. Soon I began to fall asleep too…


	5. Your Paernts Are Who?

**__**

A/N- Hey people, I'm back… thanks for the reviews, I'm glad at least a couple of people like this story.

**__**

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ… although… I **_do_** own a Chibi Trunks action figure.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Your Father Is Who?

Trunks' POV

Trunks opened his eyes and found him self laying partially on Pan's body. He blushed and slowly moved away from her. Then he just lay near her watching her sleep. Suddenly it caught his eyes.

The sleeves and pant legs of her pajamas were lifted up and he got a good look at her arms and legs. Dark purple bruises covered her entire body. There were several scars on her legs and arms too. Red lines run across her legs and it made Trunks wince because it looked so painful.

He didn't want to disturb Pan, but he was really curious. She turned over and Trunks lifted the back of her shirt. It was even worse then her legs. Trunks opened his mouth lightly in shock and touched her bare back delicately, fearing that he might hurt her. Pan began to stir.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

Pan's POV

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I saw Trunks looking at me with this sad expression on his face. "What's wrong Oppa?" I asked

"Who did this to you?" Then he lifted the sleeve of my shirt. I opened my mouth in shock. I tried to hide it but I couldn't believe he saw my bruises.

As I tried to answer him, I heard my stepmom's footsteps heading towards my room "Oppa!" I yelled, turning back to Trunks, who was rubbing my bruises. "You have to get out of here! My mom is coming!" Trunks looked at me surprised but I opened my window for him to climb out. "Climb down this tree. Goodbye Trunks," I said to him with tears in my eyes.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Trunks remained silent the whole time he left her room. But he didn't leave though. He sat on the branch of her tree and looked through her window. He couldn't hear what Pan and her mom were talking about, but he saw it. He saw Pan's mom bring out a small wooden stick and whack Pan with it several times. Trunks couldn't take it anymore. He busted back into Pan's room.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I looked up at my stepmom in pain. "I'm sorry mom. I didn't know we were supposed to have guests today."

She glared at me with cold hatred in her eyes. "Mr. Briefs, of the Briefs Hotel Empire (It isn't C.C anymore… can you imagine Vegeta being a business person? =P) all over Japan, is coming to visit us. Your father might get a promotion if we make a good impression! You're supposed to be awake half an hour ago to prepare us tea! Now Mr. Briefs is down there expecting tea! What am I supposed to do now huh?"

My stepmom began to breathe rapidly as her anger increased. I saw her raise that stick of hers again. I curled myself up, hoping the pain would lessen, but I knew it wouldn't, so I prepared myself for the strike…

Trunks caught the stick just before it hit Pan. Pan's mother stared at Trunks in surprise. Pan opened her eyes and stared at Trunks in shock. He looked down at her "Pan, are you okay?"

"Trunks!" I screamed. "What are you doing here?"

Trunks looked back at me. "I came here to save you from this evil bitch."

My stepmom twisted her face in hate "I knew you were trouble all this time Pan. How dare you bring this boy home? Wait until I tell your father about this!"

Trunks grabbed my stepmom's arm to stop her. "You do that and I'll have you fired!"

I stared at Trunks dumbfounded _'What is he talking about?'_ Pan asked her self.

"What are you talking about you juvenile delinquent?" snapped my stepmom.

"I mean," said Trunks glaring at her "That you're having tea with my father right now and I'll get you and your husband fired if you hit Pan one more time."

I looked at Trunks surprised _'Trunks is the heir to the Briefs Hotel Empire? His family is the richest in all of Japan!"_

My stepmom looked at Trunks doubtfully. "If you're his son, then how come you're so filthy?"

Trunks gave her a smirk "I know you want proof. How about all of us go down there to talk to my dad?"

My stepmom looked at him and thought, _'This is the only way for real evidence. He might get is a promotion.'_ Then she said "Come one then, boy. Let's go."

All three of us came downstairs together. Trunks had to help me down because my legs were too weak to support me. Trunks helped me sit on the couch and he faced the strange man before me. Mr. Briefs glared at Trunks.

"Hi dad" said Trunks

"Where the hell have you been Brat?" shouted Vegeta.

My family just watched them yell at each other. Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "Around" It made Vegeta really mad, but never has he once hit Trunks. He continued yelling. Trunks didn't really listen, and after a while, he cut his dad off "Look dad, shut up about it already and we'll talk about it at home."

__

'Dang' I thought _'I could never talk to my parents like that.'_

Vegeta shut up. "Okay son, we'll talk about it at home" (Can you really honestly imagine this character as Vegeta?)

Then Trunks gestured his hand to my entire family "The Son's were nice enough to let me stay at their house. You owe them dad."

Vegeta nodded. "Fine. Gohan and Tracy, you two just got a raise."

My stepmom got so excited "Thank you Mr. Briefs!"

"Come on Trunks," said Vegeta. "Lets go home. And have that talk."

Trunks brushed his dad's hand off his shoulder. "Later dad. I'll be home in an hour." His father glared at him. Trunks glared back. "I said, one hour."

Vegeta knew Trunks was stubborn. So he agreed. "Fine then. One hour."

After Vegeta left Trunks talked to my parents "Listen here," he said as he sat down next to me. "I can get you hired and fires just like that" and he snapped his fingers for some emphasis.

"We know, we know" said my stepmom sweetly, pouring Trunks some tea. Trunks didn't drink it.

"All I want is for you two to not touch Pan anymore. If I see another bruise on her, you know the consequences. Trunks held my hand the entire time he spoke with my parents. I felt strange warmth going through me and I knew that right then and there I was falling in love with Trunks Vegeta Briefs.

My dad remained quiet while my stepmom talked "Of course Trunks."

Trunks rolled his eyes "Okay, I'll make sure you keep that promise" then Trunks turned to face me. "Come on, let's go"

"What?" I asked confused

"Come to my house with me." Said Trunks

"Go, go!" said my stepmom pushing me towards Trunks. "Have fun kids, and stay out as long as you like." I knew my stepmom was really ticked off, but she was playing it off pretty well.


	6. Dongsang and Engravements

A/N- Hiyaz, thanks for all the lovely reviews, I really enjoy reading what all you guys think.

**__**

rite4ever- Thanks so much for the advice, it really helps

**__**

Ladybugg- Thank you for sticking by me, it means a lot to me

**__**

Trupan- This soon enough for you?

**__**

Brat-Baby-Pan- Hi, I like your name, it's like my e-mail address. J So you already read the original story? Wasn't it great? Me and my friend read it during shops class and were crying (We were waiting to use one of the machines and just happened to have the story with us =P

**__**

Aoi Brat- Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you liked it.

This chapter is dedicated to rite4ever because of all the help I got from her.

**__**

Disclaimer: What's the point of doing this? You should know that I don't own DBZ

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Dongsang

Pan's POV

Trunks continued holding my hand and never once did he let it go. The walk to his house took us 15 minutes and I was enjoying every minute of it. When we reached his house Trunks let out a sigh. "Pan" he said softly "Just stay quiet and let me do the talking okay?"

I nodded my head and we entered his house. His house was huge! I felt as though I were a peasant walking through a castle. He even had a few maids and butlers who attended to us.

Trunks led me to his room. It was nice and clean, but there were a lot of holes all around his walls. I sat down on his bed as he went into his bathroom to have a quick shower. When he was done, he came out and sat next to me, holding my hand. I really **_am_** in love.

"Trunks, how come your walls have a lot of holes in them?" asked Pan as she looked at him with concern filled eyes.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders and I massaged them for him. As he relaxed, he answered me. "Oh, it's cause I fight with my parents a lot so I take it out on the walls." Judging by the holes, I can tell he was really angry every time he made a new one. "Come on" he said. He lifted me onto his back and gave me a piggyback ride all the way downstairs.

He smelled so good now that he was clean and fresh.

His dad was waiting for him in the den. I waited outside for him while he went in to face Vegeta.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Trunks entered the den, uninterested in what his dad had to say. "What is it dad?"

"Trunks, son... this is getting to be very tiring. Every few weeks you run away leaving me and your mother to worry about you"

Trunks smirked "Sure you're worried. That's why you're out with those hoes and moms out with those morons. It's because I'm your only son. You're just scared that when grandfather passes away he won't put our family on the will."

His father got angry and glared at Trunks "Well do you want it to end up on your uncle's side?" Trunks gave his dad a look that showed he didn't care. His dad continued talking. "Since I managed to have a son and my brother had no kids, I have the advantage. Son, listen to me. You know you're my heir. All my wealth will be passed down to you."

Trunks looked at his dad disgusted. All you care about is money! You don't care about me!" he yelled as he stormed out of the den. Trunks slammed the door open and grabbed my hand, "Come on, let's go."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

Pan's POV

I was confused and didn't know what had happened. Trunks held my hand and took me to the beach near his house. On the sand there were these two huge rocks. Trunks led me over there. He lifted me up and we sat side-by-side. We remained silent until Trunks took a deep breath of the ocean air.

"I love this place, don't you?" he asked me smiling. I returned his smile and held onto his hand tighter. (They're not together for anyone who thinks they are, they don't end up together until the very end… so don't think this is moving too fast.)

"Trunks, what's wrong?" Trunks avoided my eyes

"Nothing" he said with this stubborn air about him

I turned his chin to face me. "Come on, you know you can tell me."

He nodded "It's my dad and the stupid feud he has with my uncle. They're fighting over who will get the larger part of my grandfather's will."

"Oh…" I said softly

"Isn't it stupid?" he asked with a bitter laugh "My grandfather isn't even dead yet!"

I understood what was bothering him. So I didn't say anything because I know he doesn't want me to worry about it.

He threw a rock into the ocean and it skipped three time "Perfect". He said

"Why is it perfect?" I asked

"Age ain't nothing but a number right?" he asked me changing the subject. (Don't ask why the three skips means perfect, that's something you'll find out in the end.) I thought about it for a while and nodded. "Since I'm older than you by two years that makes me your Oppa," Trunks said to me.

"Yup" I answered smiling.

Trunks smiled back "I love you…" I felt my heart filled with a bubble of love but then Trunks continued talking. "As a Dongsang." My bubble burst. That was not what I had expected him to say. (A Dongsang is the same as Oppa, just for a girl sorta)

I stared at Trunks with wide eyes. I knew it was pretty forward of me, but I had to ask "Y…your…Dongsang?" I managed to stutter out. Trunks looked at me with his puppyish eyes and smiled. He nodded his head gently. Have I been reading his signs wrong?

"So what do you say?" he asked "Want to be my Dongsang?"

Even though it was breaking my heart, I had no choice but to agree. I nodded "Yes, I want to be your Dongsang Oppa."

"Good," he said

Trunks nodded and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small silver knife. I stared at him with wide eyes. "Trunks, what are you going to do with that knife?" I asked, fear lacing my every word.

"Do you trust me Pan?" he asked.

I nodded my head without hesitation. I trusted Trunks with my while heart.

He smiled at me "Good. Lower the back of your shirt." Trunks pulled the back of my shirt down and then he used the knife to cut me.

"Ow!" I screamed in pain but he continued anyway. He carved a small 'B' onto my shoulder blade. My back was bleeding and he bandaged it for me.

Then he handed the knife to me. "Here. Engrave your initial 'P' cause I don't want you too cause I don't want to use the same last name as your mom." My hand trembled as I held the knife, I didn't want to hurt Trunks. "Go ahead. Don't worry, I can stand the pain."

I engraved a 'P' onto Trunks' back. I was surprised that he didn't let a tear drop or cry out in pain. I bandaged him and he acted as if nothing had happened. When it was over, he held me close.

I held onto Trunks tightly as if he was going to leave me. I know he only thinks of me as his little Dongsang but it feels nice holding him like this.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

As Trunks held onto Pan, his smiling face instantly turned sad. He wanted to say 'Pan, I love you as a girlfriend' so she would be his forever, but he couldn't. He wasn't the type to admit his feelings. She he figured the scarring was not an engravement of his brotherly love to Pan, but his symbol as a soul mate to her forever…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**__**

A/N- there we go, Chapter… I think its 6, done. Review please


	7. Great News

**__**

A/N- Hey me again. Thanks for all the lovely reviews.

**__**

Lilasadogurl- Hey, you read the story? It's cool isn't it? I cried when I read it. I think it's so sad at the ending. I had been wondering for a long time what it would be like with Pan and Trunks, so I finally decided to write it. J 

**__**

Rite4ever- thanks for reviewing again. I'm glad you think it's getting more detailed, it must be because of all the great advice I got from *somebody* J =P… Pan was 13 and Trunks was 15… but now in this chapter, Pan is 16 and Trunks is 18.

**__**

Aoi Brat- Hi again, thanks for reviewing the chapter once again. I'm really glad that you like the story.

**__**

Ladybugg- Hey, cool, I'm glad that you'll be sticking with the story.

**__**

Sorry if I missed anyone

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

Great News

Pan's POV

Years have passed and I'm still with Trunks. I didn't think it was possible but I grew more and more in love with Trunks everyday. We would do a lot of stuff together and we never had any fights. We argue, but it would never come to the point where we would get really mad at each other and he usually let me have it my way anyway.

Son Goten (I know he's got the same last name as Pan but ignore it… they're not related) was Trunks' other friend and he hangs around with us a lot too. Goten is a little older than me and is really nice. He has this really cute smile that when he smiles, you can't help but smile back. I called him 'Bang geul ee' (I dunno what that means so don't ask). His family life also isn't good. His dad is a drunk and his mom had passed away when he was younger. So usually it was the three of us together.

My home life is a lot better thanks to Trunks. My stepmom didn't dare to touch me anymore and it's still the same between me and my dad. We don't talk much. Trunks' parents like me a lot too. It's because when they tell Trunks to do something and he wouldn't do it. They would come to me. I'm kind of like their pawn. Life was heaven for me until it shattered one day.

It started out with good news, but who would have known it would end up in tragedy?

****

June 15, 1996

My stepmom and dad and come one day from visiting the Briefs "Guess what?" My stepmom said excitedly.

"What?" I asked calmly.

"The Briefs are planning a wedding for you and Trunks!"

I sat down because my knees gave out. This news hit me with total surprise but I was so happy to hear it because I am so deeply in love with Trunks. I love the way his bright blue eyes sparkly and the way he gets this competitive spark in them whenever someone challenges him "Really?" I asked excitedly "How did this happen?"

"Mr. Briefs wanted Trunks to get married and he figured that you're the girl he should marry."

"What did Trunks say?" I had to ask. I didn't want him to be forced into this.

"Of course he agreed," she answered.

My breathing became faster and more difficult so I took out my respirator. After I calmed down, my stepmom took me into her room and told me about all the arrangements.

****

Meanwhile back at the Briefs mansion…

Just because you're making this wedding for Pan and I doesn't mean I owe you anything!" Trunks yelled angrily at his father.

Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the collar of his shirt with this deathly look in his eyes "Trunks! You listen to me. Once you and Pan get married, your grandpa will give you all of his businesses. Sharing part of it with your dad isn't asking for much, is it?"

Trunks pushed his dad away. He began to laugh. "The only two people grandpa will give the business to is me or uncle. He won't give it to you because you'll spend it on all those bitches! I bet all your money is gone now."

It was true. Vegeta was in serious debt and he needed Trunks to get married because Trunks' grandpa was going to give Trunks all his inheritance once he got married. Trunks had just turned 18 and his dad had planned the marriage months ahead.

Vegeta got on his knees (I can't help but laugh as I'm writing this J ) "Please son. Please do it for me."

Trunks rolled his eyes "You're so pathetic dad." He sighed, living with Pan had taught him compassion and sympathy for people. "I'll see what I can do dad."

Trunks went into his room just as his cellular phone rang. He picked it up thinking it was Pan. Using his sexy voice, he whispered, "Hi Pan."

A weird high-pitched giggle came from the other end of the line "Ooh…" said the voice "Hi to you too sexy."

Trunks rolled his eyes "Oh shut up Goten."

Using his real voice, Goten began to laugh out loud. "Gross Hyung! That's how you talk to Pan? Ew! It gives me the chills" (Hyung is Trunks' nickname)

"Hey Goten," said Trunks seriously. "Is everything ready and set to go?"

"Yea Hyung," said Goten.

"Good," said Trunks with this little smile on his face. "Meet me at the docks tonight. From there we can sail to the mainland airport and get away from Japan and start a new life in Korea."

"Yea" said Goten. "But did you tell Pan about it?"

"No," answered Trunks, sighing "I'm afraid she won't leave her family. I'm planning to just kidnap her and take her along. It's easier that way and no hassle."

"Right," said Goten "At least the three of us will still be together."

"Yea," said Trunks with a happy smile that graced his beautiful lips. "Meet you in an hour. Get everything ready. I got out money too."

"Okay," replied Goten, happy to be finally getting away from everything.

"Bye." Trunks clicked off his phone. Trunks' dad didn't know, but his grandfather had already given him $10 million in advance, along with hotel ownership in Korea and Japan as a wedding gift. Trunks planned to leave his dad $5 million and live off the rest with Pan and Goten. He smiled thinking about how he would get away from everything and just be with the one he loved the most, Pan.

**__**

A/N- Sorry it's kinda short, but I still gotta go do my homework so I'm kinda busy. Review please!


	8. First Time For Everything

**__**

A/N- Hey people thanks again for reviewing.

**__**

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ.

**__**

Beware: This is a very short chapter! But I felt that I should end it where I did.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

First Time For Everything

****

Pan's POV

Back at home I was so excited I couldn't sleep. I know I'm still young to be thinking about marriage, but I know Trunks is the only guy for me. I held my teddy bear close to me as thoughts of Trunks drifted me to sleep.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It was midnight now. Trunks snuck out of his house quietly without making a noise. He carried his backpack full of money on his back, He planned to go to Pan's house to grab her and leave. Then it would be just him, Pan, and Goten leaving together. He was almost to Pan's house when he realized he was being followed.

It was his uncle's men. They came to get rid of him. Trunks was smart. He knew the streets too well. He made it through the alley and those men ended up loosing him. But when Trunks reached Pan's house, about 10 men had surrounded it. They all saw him approaching. Trunks began to run as fast as he could as they chased him. He made it to the dock. He saw Goten waiting for him.

"Hyung! Hurry! The boat is leaving!"

Trunks threw his bag onto the boat first and then made a high jump. He landed safely onto the boat. His uncle's men couldn't chase him anymore. Trunks and Goten started cheering with bright smiles on their face until Trunks realized what was missing. Pan. He had left her. Trunks fell to his knees

"What's wrong?" asked Goten looking at his friend with big worried eyes.

"Pan! We left her! We have to go back!" Yelled Trunks, his voice filled with sadness.

Goten opened his mouth in shock because he just realized it too. Then he shook his head sadly and gave his friend a sympathetic look "We can't go back. If we do, we'll just be killed. And we'd be putting Pan's life in danger too."

Trunks moved away from Goten, knowing that the darkness would cover his face. And for the first time in his life, Trunks Vegeta Briefs cried.

**__**

A/N- See what I mean about ending it there? Well to make up for this short chapter, I'll put up two tomorrow… or at least I'll try. Review please!


	9. Lost and Found

**__**

A/N- Hey peoples, me again, thanks for all the lovely reviews I've been getting

**__**

Brat-Baby-Pan- Hey, thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you're sticking with the story. The URL for the story is; http:// emily. yoll. net/ story. html…just erase all the spaces.

**__**

Ramandeep- Hey, thanks for the wonderful comments. I'm glad you like the story.

**__**

TRunk-loVEr- Hey, sorry if I don't elaborate enough. There won't really be anymore to do with their families though. Trunks and Goten never see their parents again, and I think this chapter or the next one is the last time that Pan sees her parents.

**__**

Immortalpan- Is this update soon enough for you?

**__**

Trupan- Um… okay? J 

**__**

Ladybugg- Hey, I'm so glad you're still sticking with my story. It makes me really happy to know there's someone who really likes it. I'm glad you didn't mind that cliffhanger, I hated to leave it on one, but I thought it would get a point across.

**__**

EVERYONE- I know I said I would put up two chapters for LAST WEEK, well yea… it's already today and I'm only putting up one… but I'll try and make it long. It's just that I was really busy and couldn't find the time to type.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Loosing and Finding**

****

Pan's POV

I woke up the next morning with this strange feeling inside of me. I don't know why, but I find it disturbing. Then I remembered that Trunks and I are going to get married soon, it subsided.

When I went downstairs, my stepmom was holding that wooden stick I hadn't seen in many years. I began to panic. What was going on? Why did my stepmother have that Kami forsaken stick again? She began to whack me and I fell down in surprise.

"Where's Trunks?" She screamed at me.

I was so confused and surprised, I didn't know what she was talking about. What did she mean 'Where's Trunks'? She kept hitting me and telling me to answer her. But how can I answer when I don't even know myself? Then something unusual happened. My dad grabbed the stick away from my stepmom.

"Stop hitting her! Can't you tell she can't think straight through all that pain?" My stepmom was shocked and kept her mouth shut because my dad had never done that to her before. He had always allowed her to be in control. Ever since my mother died my father seemed to loose all of his spirit. "Pan," my dad said to me, holding my hand. "Trunks ran away from home again. He's no longer in Japan and the wedding's cancelled."

"He left?" I asked blankly as my heart broke into millions of shattered little pieces. My dad nodded his head sadly. "How can he leave me?" I asked standing up

My stepmom's next words hit me hard and cold like ice, they were so cold and filled with so much hatred. "He probably left because he didn't want to marry someone like you."

I sunk to my knees and fell to the floor. I began to sob to myself. My parents left the room, leaving me alone.

(**_A/N- _**It's not over yet, I just wanna know who thought I had enough family description in there? Review and tell me)

__

'How can you leave me Trunks? Were all those promises of taking care of me lies?' I loved Trunks so much. All I ever wanted was to be with him, even if he did only consider me as his Dongsang. I needed to know why he left. Being with him all this time, I knew where he went. I'll search all of Korea if I have to...

**__**

One year later

During this year, my life of Hell had returned. I managed to save up enough money for a ticket to Korea and money to spend. I had to work odd hours so my stepmom wouldn't find out or she'll take the money from me. I also had to sell some of Trunks' gifts to me. He was a really generous Oppa who would buy me a lot of expensive clothes, jewelry, perfume, and just about anything that I wanted. I figured he wouldn't mind that I sold all these things because they're just material possessions. They were a big help because I managed to trade them in for a lot of money

****

July 24, 1997

I finally had enough money to leave. It took me a while to go because I knew my chances of finding Trunks right away were very low. I needed extra money for my search and I had to pay double for fake I.D. You could say that I have almost everything planned out. I got a pretty good amount so I planned on leaving to search for Trunks today.

It's been a little over a year since Trunks left me with no reason or explanation. I've gotten so much thinner because I couldn't eat or sleep and I miss him so much. The problem I still had facing me were my parents. I know that they would not let me leave if I were to ask their permission. I am only 17. Damn. Still a minor. This year had been total hell for me and I can't stand another year of it. I have to leave and I have to plan. I was going to fake my death.

It was all so perfect. My family had to go out to a business meeting with Mr. Briefs. He still keeps in touch with us. I guess it's because he thinks I might know where Trunks is. Truth is, I have no idea, although… I do know that Trunks is somewhere in Korea.

I planned to fake drowning. Because of my heart failure, it helped me close off my air circulation for up to four minutes. This time I am using it to let my family think that I have drowned and that the tides drifted my body to sea so I will never be found…

But before I go… I had to say goodbye to my father. He might not be the best father in the world, but I loved him with my whole heart. I walked up to him and hugged him hard.

My father looked at me quite surprised "What was that for?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It wasn't for anything dad. I did it because I love you."

My dad got tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Pan. I'm so worthless as your father. Ever since your mother died I have concealed myself and haven't paid much attention to your needs as my child."

"Dad, you're not worthless as my father. I love you, and I always will." He nodded his head and I hugged him for the last time. "I'm going for a swim okay?" He nodded his head and watched me head toward the ocean.

__

'I love you too, Pan' Gohan silently thought to himself.

The plan went perfect. I stayed underwater for a while and swam myself to the other side of the beach where I couldn't be seen. All my belongings were there. I got on the dock and sailed to the mainland airport leaving Japan forever…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**__**

[Seoul, Korea]

July 26, 1997

Trunks traced the 'P' scar on his back _'Damn,'_ he thought _'I miss Pan so much.'_ He had sent out one of his men to retrieve news about her and if they could, get her here to him on Korea. Trunks had it all. Money and power. The only thing that he was missing was Pan. So much had happened to Trunks as he remembered back

Trunks and Goten made it to Seoul, Korea. With Trunks' leadership skills and Goten's smooth talking, they ended up getting a lot of business and putting others out of business. Money was not enough for Trunks. He needed power, so he created Sechskies, where he was the leader and Goten was his 2nd in command. He and Goten managed to eliminate the group Quicksilver on their own and gained the respect and loyalty of two members from Quicksilver, Krillin Chestnut and Yamcha Soza. Along the way, they found Uub and Tien wondering the streets. Uub proved to be a genius and Tien was handy in getting information.

Trunks knew they were enough. They had hundreds of men under them but Sechskies were the main leaders with Trunks at the head. They committed a lot of crimes but no evidence was ever found to convict them,

Just then there was a knock at the door interrupting Trunks' train of thought.

"Come in," said Trunks.

Tien came in. "I have news for you, boss," he said

"Well what is it? What did you find out about Pan?" asked Trunks hoping that the man would tell him he had located her and brought her back to Korea.

Tien looked down hesitantly and replied "I'm afraid it's bad news sir."

Those words made Trunks panic. "Tien, answer me now!" Yelled Trunks with rage.

Trunks' yelling scared Tien but he blurted out "Son Pan is dead. She drowned while she was swimming in the ocean. Her body has not yet been found and it still missing."

Trunks fell back in his seat in shock. _'Pan's dead? No, anyone but Pan,'_ he thought.

Tien knew it was a good time to leave so he left Trunks in his office.

"PAN!" Trunks screamed out of his window in pain. His cries echoed throughout the city of Seoul.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

Pan's POV

I finally made it to Chejudo, Korea. I didn't know where to look for Trunks so anywhere was fine. I was never really a lucky person. I couldn't find any signs of Trunks there, so I traveled to Inchun City. My search for Trunks continued for another year. During that time I had traveled to many cities like Guam, Pusan, etc. it must have been a gift from God, because one day, my search was over…

****

November 21, 1998

I had just finished my overtime shift at the Son hotel. It was pretty ironic because my whole family spent their whole lives working for hotels and here is the biggest one in all of Seoul with our family name. I went into the worker's lounge to take a break and pour myself some tea. I sat down and read the headlines on the newspaper I had picked up.

__

"Sechskies are to open a conference broadcasting live on channel 6 today,"

I rolled my eyes. Not them again. They were the notorious Mafia lead by Peter Briefs. I shuddered. I can't believe the leader has the same last name as my beloved Trunks.

Actually Sechskies was composed of 6 leaders. They committed a lot of crimes and were always challenging the authorities. They had a lot of power and no one could take their pictures without their consent, but a lot of people still knew what they looked like. I didn't care. I was too busy looking for Trunks to notice them.

A worker with me named Bra Briefs (Okay again someone with the same last name, but just ignore it like you did {or should have} to Goten and Pan) came in. "Hey," she said, patting me lightly on the knee. "On break?" I took a sip of my tea and nodded "Me too," she said smiling.

I smiled back at her. Bra was actually one of the nicest people at the hotel. Most of them were cold and just worried about how many tips they could get from people.

Bra picked up the TV remote and turned to channel 6. "Hey Pan, there's supposed to be showing Sechskies today. I wonder what they look like."

I nodded and watched with her. When the clock struck nine I felt my heart had stopped, and it wasn't from my heart failure either. I stared at the face that was giving a bitchy smile to the camera. Trunks. Slowly the camera pulled out revealing the other 5 members.

I recognized Goten. He and Trunks looked completely different but I could still tell it was them. Trunks had his hair dyed completely blond while Goten's was streaked. Bra and I watched them in silence as they began to talk. Trunks and the others introduced themselves, then the camera showed directly at Trunks.

To most people he would look like an evil gang leader but in my eyes he was a beautiful angel. If it was even possible, Trunks was even finer then the last time I had seen him.

"Pan, are you okay?" Asked Bra, as she waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked looking at her. "Oh, I'm fine. Just listening to what they have to say." I pointed at Trunks on the screen, "Who is he?"

"That's Peter Briefs," she answered me.

I stared at Trunks some more. He had changed his name and so did Goten. _'No wonder I couldn't find them'_

Bra caught me staring so she smiled at me. "The leader is cute, huh?"

I blushed "Yea."

"Too bad in real life he's such a jerk."

"He is not!" I yelled at her. Bra scooted er seat back in shock. I apologized right away."Sorry Bra, I didn't mean to yell at you."

She had a confused look on her face but she said, "Uh, it's okay Pan."

I pulled a finger to my lips "Shh… let's listen to what they have to say…"

Trunks began talking _"This is Sechskies speaking to all you losers out there watching us. We just want to say that we're open to hire new 'employees'. We usually travel around to our many hotels but you'll find us if you have the right connections. Also a word to the police of Korea. Why are you picking on us?"_ Trunks asked sarcastically. _"We're good, law-abiding citizens."_ Trunks folded his hands together and gave a little bow. Then all of the Sechskies leaders started laughing.

"Oh my gosh!" Look at him!" Yelled Bra pointing at Goten on the TV screen. "Look at that stupid smile and that perverted laugh. Kekeke…" Bra made a poor impression of Goten's laugh and it made me laugh. _'Jeez,'_ I thought _'Goten would kill her if he knew she made fun of his trademark smile.'_

The show ended a little too soon for me but Trunks did say he was visiting many hotels and mine is the biggest one._ 'He just has to come here.'_ I went back to work and waited for him to come.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~

**__**

A/N- There, how was that? Long enough? Sorry for such a long wait, but like I said before, I just didn't have time. Review plz!


	10. You Like My waitress Too?

**__**

A/N- Hey guys, me again, here's chapter 10 for ya.

**__**

Immortalplan- Thanks for the review, I know what you mean about how Trunks is probably heart broken. I feel bad for him and Pan.

**__**

Trupan- Hiyaz, it wasn't **_that_** evil… was it? J

**__**

Ladybugg- Hey, thanks for the review. I'm glad Gohan finally took a stand too =P *sigh* I remember in one of your reviews you had told me the story had taken a turn into an unexpected event, well, prepare for another one to happen. No body (Unless you've read the story) can really guess what's gunna happen.

**__**

Ramandeep- Just wait. LOTS of conflict will be coming. There's will be gunfights and stakeouts and death. (Not till the last chapter, but death is still there =P)

**__**

TRunk-loVEr- Thanks, I was hoping someone would tell me I did a good job describing the families, I tried really hard to put description into the chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**__**

Anonymous- Hey, thanks for reviewing, thanks a lot for telling me what Oppa, Dongsang and Hyung meant. I pretty much figured that out on my own, but I wasn't completely sure, so thanks for verifying that. I don't really know any Korean (I didn't even know they had a different language) but I do know Japanese, that seems a lot easier. J 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

You Like My Waitress Too?

Pan's POV

Trunks entered the main doors of the Son hotel and headed towards the lobby. He let out a sigh. Being in a hotel brought a lot of memories back to him. He remembered how he would always take Pan to the hotels to trash it or slide down the long stairway banisters. But those carefree days were over. His only love had died and he no longer had the heart to love anyone else.

Ever since the news of Pan's death, Trunks began to develop a passion for anything that reminded him of her. Things like her hairbrush, the same type of lip-gloss she used, her little respirator, etc. There are times when he had to give her mouth to mouth if the respirator wasn't around. Trunks smiled remembering the time she had told him that he was her first kiss. Pan never went out with any guys so it made him really happy, but he also found it very strange. He didn't want to give her any ideas about dating other guys so he never asked. Trunks had changed his name to Peter. It symbolized that Trunks died along with Pan in that river and Peter took his place. He chose the name Peter because of Pan's initial "P" and if anyone ever asked, the "P" scar stood for Peter.

Goten wanted to change his name to Ricky but Trunks wouldn't let him. He would only allow him to if it had the letter "P" so Goten ended up changing his name to Petenshi (It means imposter in Japanese =P) instead.

"Hey Hyung! Over here!" shouted Goten

Trunks looked over at his five friends. He walked over to them and was surprised at what he saw. "What the Hell is this?" he asked angrily. Every single one of them had a girl in each arm. "What do you guys think you're doing?" he asked as he strode over to them.

"Come one Hyung," said Yamcha. "Lighten up."

"Yea," said Krillin. "We worked hard all day and now lets have a little fun."

Trunks rolled his eyes while two girls wrapped their arms around them. He smiled "Yea, I guess."

"Alright!" they all shouted. They all like it when Trunks was in a good mood.

From where I was standing, I felt as though someone had stabbed me with a knife. Trunks looked so happy with both of those girls sitting on either side of his lap. I stared at my reflection in the hotel mirror. Big, glassy eyes, pale skin, and waist-length black hair. I looked kind of like a ghost._ 'Not much too look at,'_ I thought sighing sadly. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I slowly turned around.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"What are you looking at?" asked Bra.

Whew. I let out a sigh of relief. "They're here." I whispered to her.

"Who?" she asked looking over my shoulder.

"Sechskies."

"Oh. So you want to go serve them?" I shook my head 'no' quickly. Bra laughed "Okay, don't get so worked up, Pan. I'll do it." She took a waitress pad and headed over to their table. I remained in the corner watching them. "Hi, my name is Bra and I'll be your waitress today. May I take your order?"

All the Sechskies members looked up to the pretty, young girl who had just approached them. Goten made the two girls on his lap move. He looked up at Bra and gave her his best smile. "I don't know what I want for dinner, but do you want to be my dessert?"

The other 5 Kies members laughed while Bra rolled her eyes. "That's so cute. Must of took you all day to think up that one huh?"

"Ooh!" shouted Uub. "This one has a mouth."

Goten just smiled "Feisty, I like it."

Then he pinched Bra's side playfully. She moved away glaring. "Hey! Don't touch me!"

"Come one babe. Go out with me. I'll show you a good time."

"Hell no!" Bra shouted back in his face.

Then Trunks stood up. "Don't talk to my friend like that," he said in a low threatening voice. "Or else I'll have you fired."

Trunks' glare made Bra move back a little bit, but she answered him back any ways. "You can't fire me! I quit!" She handed Krillin her apron and pad and then stomped over to me in the dark corner. "Stupid, lousy Jerks," she whispered to me.

"I know," I whispered back, patting her shoulder. Suddenly I caught sight of Trunks staring at me. I didn't know what to say or do, so I just left.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Trunks stared at the girl who was talking to Bra. _'She looks like Pan,'_ he thought. _'But it can't be, Pan's dead.'_

"Hyung?" said Goten "What're you looking at?"

"Her," said Trunks, pointing in Bra's and Pan's direction.

"You like my waitress too?" asked Goten pouting.

"No," said Trunks, shaking his head. "Her friend. Doesn't she look like Pan?"

Goten glanced at the person Trunks was pointing to and watched her walk away. "No…" said Goten slowly. "That girl's hair is much longer and Pan has a nicer body. That chick looks like a stick."

Trunks cocked an eyebrow at Goten. "How do you know Pan has a nice body?"

Goten's eyes widened, "I dunno… just guessing. Uub's calling me… I better go see what he wants." Goten said quickly as he ran over to Uub. Trunks began to chase the girl who just left.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

Pan's POV

I heard some footsteps following behind me. I quickly turned a corner and entered my room.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Trunks ran after her as fast as he could. He saw the girl turn a corner and he continued chasing her. He saw a figure up ahead and he grabbed her by the shoulder. When the girl turned around, she had a surprised expression on her face.

"What do you want?"

Trunks looked at the strange girl, she looked nothing like Pan. "Wrong person." The girl walked away and Trunks sighed. _'Maybe it's cause I miss Pan so much that I'm beginning to see her.'_ He began to walk back to the lobby, disappointedly.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

Pan's POV

From my hotel room, I was watching Trunks through the little hole in the door. I saw him pat a girl on the shoulder and then walk away with his head bowed down. I walked to my bed and sat down. I let out a sigh and thought about how I was so sure that Trunks didn't miss me. _'He has too many girls with him already. He probably forgot who I am by now.'_

Tears fell down my face and I didn't even realize it. I quickly wiped them away. I wanted to tell myself that I hate Trunks but I couldn't, because then I would just be lying. There was only one thing left for me to do.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**__**

A/N- Sorry this chappie is so sort. What do you guys think Pan is going to do? Tell me in a review. Ja!


	11. New Additions and The Story

**__**

A/N- Hi, me again. Thanks for reviewing.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

New Additions and The Story

Pan's POV

I stood in front of my bathroom mirror. I can't be with Trunks as Pan, but I wanted to be by his side to watch over him. I thought about it for awhile before remembering that they were recruiting new members for Sechskies. I looked at myself. _'Hmm… If my hair is short and I put it into a cap, I wear sunglasses more, darken my skin with make-up, and lower my voice... I could pass for a guy.'_

So I did it. Within an hour, I had transformed myself into a guy. I checked myself over. As a guy, I didn't look too bad. I smoothed out my new short hair and tucked it into a cap. Guys wear earrings too, so I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing my earring holes. I wore a couple of T-shirts under my flannel and two pairs of boxers under my baggy jeans so I would fill out more and wouldn't look so scrawny. I checked my make-up, making sure I was well covered. I put my sunglasses on. _'Perfect'_ I thought. _'Now all I have to do is pass the test to join the gang.'_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Trunks walked down the aisle looking at the 5 new candidates, He nodded his head as he studied them. "Pretty good," he said to them. "Alright," he clapped his hands for attention. "All of you know how it's done. Krillin and Yamcha will jump each of you. If you're still standing after five minutes, then welcome to Sechskies."

Only two of the five lasted when Krillin and Yamcha were done beating them up. "Okay," said Goten. "The two newest members to join are-"

"Wait!" shouted a voice, interrupting Goten. Everyone looked to see who it was.

Trunks stared at the young boy who was walking towards them. _'What the Hell? Damn! This kid looks like Pan!'_ He thought _'I must be losing it. How come I keep seeing her today?'_

Goten looked at the new boy curiously. "Yes? What do you want little man?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

Pan's POV

I looked at Goten. _'Gosh has he ever developed an attitude.'_ I thought. I took a deep breath. This is it. "I want to join Sechskies." A guy I recognized as Tien burst out laughing.

He placed his hand on top of my head. "You? How old are you boy? 15? 16? And how tall are you? 5'?"

I moved his hand off of my head. "No, I'm eighteen, and I'm not 5', I'm 5'3." That made all the other members laugh except Trunks. I looked at him curiously and realized he was checking me out. _'oh no'_ I thought _'Please don't recognize me.'_

Trunks held up his hand for the others to stop laughing. "Hey, if he wants a chance, then we'll give it to him." Then he turned to face me. I felt my heart thumping loud and prayed he couldn't hear it.

He placed his hand on my shoulder _'Dang he smells good,'_ I thought as I tried to suppress a smile.

"Look kid," said Trunks to me. "You have to be jumped to join in. These two guys (Pointing at Krillin and Yamcha) will kick the crap out of you for five minutes. If you're still standing, you're in."

I nodded my head. I knew that I would have to last because I'm doing it all for Trunks. I stood there as Krillin and Yamcha began to hit me. Krillin threw the first punch and it gave me instant pain. '_He's even stronger then my stepmom,'_ I thought. Yamcha kicked me and I was knocked to the ground but I kept pulling myself up, I had to do this for Trunks.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~

Trunks looked at the helpless boy who was struggling to stand up. He didn't understand why, but when he looked at the boy, images of Pan replaced him. Right now, in his eyes, it looked like it was Pan being beaten up by Krillin and Yamcha. He couldn't help it, "Stay down!" he yelled to the boy.

Everyone stared at Trunks. Both Krillin and Yamcha stopped hitting the boy because they were surprised that Trunks was being so nice out of nowhere.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

Pan's POV

I heard Trunks yelling for me to stay down. My ears listened, but my legs wouldn't. I refused to stay down. No matter how many times they hit me or how hard, I managed to get up. Finally after five minutes was over I was still standing.

"Am I in?" I asked in a weak voice. I saw Trunks staring at me with a surprised expression.

"Yes, you're in." he said patting my shoulder. I smiled and fainted into his arms.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Trunks held the boy, surprised. He realized the boy had fainted. Usually he would have let go if someone fainted on him, but this time he held on tight. The other Sechskies members and the 2 new recruits looked at Trunks with queried eyes.

"Uh, Hyung," said Goten, as he patted Trunks on the shoulder.

"What?" asked Trunks, as he continued holding the boy.

"What should we do about the new recruits?"

"Give them instructions and show them to their rooms. We'll have a meeting tomorrow."

"Okay."

They all left but once in a while, they would glance back at, looking at Trunks, who was carrying the boy in the other direction.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

Pan's POV

I slowly began to regain my consciousness and I woke up. I looked around and realized I was in the biggest room in the Son hotel. The presidential suite, "What am I doing here?" I asked myself.

Then suddenly the chair in front of me spun around. Trunks was sitting in it. I stared at him with wide eyes. I started to panic because I was all alone with him in the room.

Trunks gave me a side ways glance. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded my head. Trunks got up out of his seat and walked towards me. He sat down on the bed next to me and looked me straight in the eyes. "So what's your name?" he asked.

"Pa-" I began but instantly cut myself off. _'Stupid,'_ I thought _'You almost said your real name!'_

I saw Trunks' eyes go wide. "What did you say your name was?"

"Patrick," I answered him quickly.

"Oh," he said and backed away from me.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Trunks stood up and walked towards the window, looking outside. He new the new recruit was a boy, but somewhere inside he wished Patrick would say his name was Pan. He let out a sigh.

"There's a meeting tomorrow. Be there, okay?" I looked at Trunks with his back facing me. It had only been two years, but I felt as though I couldn't read what was going on in his mind anymore.

I let out a sigh myself. "Trunks, where do we meet later tomorrow?" The call of his real name made Trunks suddenly look up.

He ran over to where Patrick was sitting and grabbed him by his shoulders. "How do you know my real Japanese name is Trunks? No one knows me by that. Everyone calls me Peter."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

Pan's POV

__

'Oh no,' I thought. I had completely forgotten that Trunks had changed his name to Peter, but I thought fast. "I didn't know your name was Trunks. All I said was tomorrow is going to be a nice day." I felt Trunks' grip on me loosen. He had bought the story. When he wasn't looking, I let out a sigh of relief.

__

'I'm losing it,' thought Trunks. "We'll meet in the main dining room tomorrow," Trunks told Patrick. He nodded his head and left.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Trunks walked out to the balcony and looked up at the sky. "I love you Pan, that's why it hurts so much that you're not here." But the real Pan had left before she could have heard those words.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

Meanwhile back in the lobby…

After Goten and the others gave the new recruits instructions and told them about the meeting, they all went back to their rooms. "You think there's something wrong with Peter Hyung?" asked Krillin.

"Yea," said Yamcha. "Did you see the way he held the new guy?" they began to shudder.

"No, it's nothing" answered Goten.

"You think maybe Peter is gay?" asked Uub.

"You're the one who looks gay," said Yamcha jokingly.

"Shut-up!" yelled Uub as he punched Yamcha lightly.

The others began to laugh. Then Tien said, "Could be though, I never saw him 'be' with a girl before."

Goten let out a sigh. "Okay, I'll tell you guys the real deal. But don't let this get back to Peter, okay?" They all nodded and leaned closer to Goten to hear the story. "It was like five years ago when Peter Hyung met this girl named Son Pan…"

"She a babe?" asked Yamcha, interrupting.

Goten gave him a look, "Yes Yamcha, she's a babe."

"Oh, okay." Said Yamcha, "Continue."

"Any ways, Peter knew her before he met me. It turns out that she was the first person who ever really cared about him, and Peter fell in love with her. But you know how Hyung is. He could never exactly tell anyone what's on his mind or how he feels. Instead of saying he wanted Pan to be his girlfriend, he told her he wanted her to be his Dongsang.-"

"That's stupid!" Yelled Yamcha, interrupting Goten. "Why he say that for? She's a babe!"

"Shh…!" yelled Krillin, Uub, and Tien at Yamcha.

Goten continued. "Well, Peter ended up having this blood ceremony with her. They scarred each other's back with their intitial.. It looks like a blood tie, but later on, I found out it was his symbol of promised love-"

"Ow… that must've hurt," said Yamcha, s he hugged himself. Krillin smacked him in the head for interrupting again.

"I think they knew each other for a year before they met me. At first I thought Pan was cute, but then by the way Peter acted, I could tell she was off limits. See, pan had this heart condition where air would suddenly be closed off and she couldn't breathe. The only way to get her air was by this little respirator-"

"The one Hyung always carries?" asked Yamcha.

"Yes Yamcha," replied Goten, rolling his eyes. "Any ways, it was wither that or mouth to mouth. Once when Peter went collecting shells for Pan, I was walking along the shores with her. One of her attacks came on. I freaked out of course, but I knew what I had to do. I laid her down and I was about to give her CPR but then Peter ran the speed of light and knocked me into the ocean and he gave her CPR." The others laughed.

"Dang, ain't he a Romeo?" said Yamcha, laughing.

Goten smiled. "It's cause he loved Pan and didn't want any other guy touching her. I mean, during school, if any guy were to talk about wanting to date her, Peter made sure he didn't. Oh yea, Peter Hyung hasn't always been Peter. His real name is Trunks. The "P" scar on his back stands for Pan, not Peter." The others opened their mouths in shock. They never knew Trunks had been this much in love before.

"How romantic," whispered Yamcha.

"Shut-up Hyung," said Uub, "Quit interrupting." (Remember Hyung is basically a term for an older guy that you respect… so Trunks isn't the only one they call that.)

"Okay, okay" said Yamcha, blocking himself from Krillin's hand.

Goten began talking again. "If there are no more interruptions, then I'll continue." He paused for a second and then continued. "The day before Peter and I made it to Korea, he and Pan were supposed to get married. Peter didn't like his dad and there was this feud in their family on who get the grandfather's inheritance. Peter got it, of course, and he took it all and left Japan. He took me and he was planning on taking Pan too. When he went to her house though, his uncle's men were guarding the place and he couldn't take her. He ended up leaving Japan without even saying good-bye to her."

All of them remained silent and then Tien spoke. "Last year Hyung sent me out to get some information on Son pan. She died drowning."

Goten nodded. "Yea, but Peter and I think she committed suicide. He thinks it's cause Pan couldn't handle living with her stepmom, who always abused her. If you ask me, I think Pan committed suicide because peter left her without any reason. I think Hyung thinks that too but he won't say it. I think he blames himself for her death and since then he hasn't been the same. He used to be nicer and not this touchy. Also that why he's never been with another girl. I mean, we see him flirt with other girls, but none of us actually see him 'be' with another girl, right?"

The others nodded in agreement. Goten continued "About this new boy today. I think peter is losing it. He probably thinks when he sees the boy he is see-" Goten stopped talking as he looked up. He finished his sentence with a "-see you later!" And then he ran off with his sheepish grin on his face.


	12. November 31st and Black Dragons

**__**

A/N- Hiyaz, sorry it took me so long to update the last chapter (Which I can't remember but I think I got it up two days ago.) But anyway, my Internet had been deleted by some virus I caught so we had to send it over to my cousin's house (he knows a lot about computers) and I only got it back on Friday.

**__**

Trupan- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be evil. Is this update soon enough for you?

**__**

Eminem- I didn't understand a single bit of your review, but thanks anyway. =P

**__**

ThEvilBrat- Thanks, I like those kinda chapters too.

**__**

Immortalpan- I know, I know. But she did cut her hair, remember? So even if her hat was gone, she would probably still look like a boy.

**__**

GogetaJr- I agree with you, it is sorta sad. But believe me, it get a lot sadder.

**__**

Ladybugg- Drag? Is that what they call it when a girl dresses like a guy or something? And I know what you mean, I'm glad Pan can finally hang around Trunks again also.

**__**

Anxiously awaiting an update- Long enough name =P. Thanks so much for the review… even if it was a little…scary. But look, I'm getting the update out, if it wouldn't have been for you review, I would've waited like a week before I actually decided to write this. Hope it was soon enough for you (It should be considering I got it out on the same day you reviewed {I dunno if FF.net will put it up the same day though})

**__**

Brat Baby Pan- Hiyaz, thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it.

**__**

Aoi_Brat- Hi, thanks for reviewing. I hope you continue to read the story.

Okay, on with the story

* * *

****

November 31st and Black Dragons

**__**

Last Time

__

The others nodded in agreement. Goten continued "About this new boy today. I think peter is losing it. He probably thinks when he sees the boy he is see-" Goten stopped talking as he looked up. He finished his sentence with a "-see you later!" And then he ran off with his sheepish grin on his face.

****

This Time

The others looked up in surprise. Krillin smacked Yamcha on his head.

"What?" asked Yamcha whining, "I didn't interrupt this time!"

"It's not Yamcha's fault," said Uub. "Look." Uub pointed to where Goten ran off too.

"Aigo," (I have **_no_** idea what that means =P I don't speak Korean like them J ) said Yamcha. "It's cause of a girl, not because of me. You hit me by mistake."

"No, it's not a mistake. I still wanna smack your head cause it makes this cool hollow sound," he replied Krillin as he smacked Yamcha in the head again.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"So… Wanna go out sometime?" Goten asked Bra, leaning near her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "no" she answered flatly, and began to leave.

Goten held onto her arm. "Come one babe. X-mas is next month, don't be a scrooge."

Then suddenly, Bra gave him a seductive smile. "I guess, . How about we go out on November 31 then?"

Goten gave her a sexy smile, "It's a date then," he answered, letting her go.

The other four walked up to him.

"How'd it go Petenshi?" asked Tien (remember, Petenshi is the name Goten chose to be known by)

"Hey, hey, what can I say?" answered Goten bitchily. "I'm the man!" Krillin gave him a high-five

"Alright!" yelled Yamcha. "When you two going out?"

"November 31," answered Goten

"Uh… Petenshi," said Uub. "November doesn't have a 31st."

"What?" asked Goten surprised. He looked at the calendar. November ended on the 30th. He looked around, but Bra had already left. He started cussing while the others tried to hold in their laughter.

****

November 23, 1998

"This meeting of the Sechskies is now in session," announced Trunks to the main members of the group, along with the new recruits. His voice got their attention and they quickly focused their attention on trunks. Trunks looked to see if Patrick was there. He was. Trunks gave a little smile to him. He didn't know why, but when he looked at Patrick, his mind would replace Patrick's face with Pan's. "So, any new business?" he asked the members.

"Yes," answered Krillin. "The Black Dragon's have killed some of our members and took away some of our business."

"Damn it!" yelled Trunks as he pounded his fist on the table. "We'll just have to see to it that this Black Dragon matter will be solved. Petenshi you, Uub, Tien and the two new recruits deal with the businesses. Krillin, Yamcha, and Patrick will come with me." Everyone looked at Trunks strangely.

Goten began to speak. "Uh, Hyung. You want to take Patrick along?"

Trunks glared at him. "Yea. Anyone here have any objections?" No one answered. "Meeting adjourned," announced Trunks as everyone went to work.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

Pan's POV

I followed Black Kies to a dark alley. I was surprised Trunks wanted to take me along considering I was one of the weakest members. I thought I would get to work with the White Kies in business

**__**

A/N- Sechskies is made up of two groups sorta. The Black Kies are the ones who do fighting and stuff, and the White Kies are the ones who manage all the business.

"Hey kid," said Yamcha to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

He handed me a gun. "Use this to protect yourself."

My eyes widened as I held the cold metal. _'Please don't let me use it,'_ I prayed silently.

Trunks walked over to Patrick. "Okay, the co-leaders of Black Dragons are meeting around here. You'll recognizer them by the dragon tattoo on their arms. If you see them, just shoot them as they come out."

"But Peter Hyung, I-" but my words were cut pout by the sound of gunshots.

"Get down!" yelled Trunks as he covered me. Then he started firing. I covered my ears and watched Trunks in disbelief. He had shot 4 people and killed 3. Trunks stood up smiling. I couldn't believe it. I was in love with a cold-blooded killer.

Krillin and Yamcha killed some other members and Trunks told them to kill every single Black Dragon member.

One Black Dragon lay hurt on the ground. Trunks pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and pointed the gun to his head. "Tell me who's your leader punk or else I'll blow your brains out."

The young boy was whimpering. I felt sorry for him "please don't kill me. My leader is Briefs Kai."

"Who the hell is that?" asked Trunks impatiently. "What the hell does he have against me?"

"He's the godson of Mr. Briefs, who's one of the heirs of the Briefs Hotel Empire and he came to get the inheritance back from you."

I listened to what the boy was saying. I never knew that Trunks' uncle had a godson. From what I had heard, Trunks' uncle had passed away 2 months ago and he had had an heir. _'The heir is the leader of the Black Dragon's'_ I figured out.

"That Bastard!" said Trunks, "He's dead and he still has someone after me."

When Trunks wasn't looking, the Black Dragon boy had pulled out a knife, ready to stab Trunks. I didn't have time to think so I reacted instantly. I shot the boy. He fell back in pain but managed to get up and run away.

Trunks looked at me surprised. He gave me a smile. "Good job Patrick," he said walking over to me and patting me on the back.

I was appalled at what I had just done. I couldn't answer him so I just handed him back the gun.

Just then, Krillin and Yamcha came back up to us. "Got them all Hyung," said Krillin smiling as he did fancy handwork with his gun.

"Good," said Trunks. "Patrick here just saved my life. I knew it was a good idea to bring him along."

"Really?" asked Yamcha. "Nice work kid." Then he punched me lightly on the shoulder.

When we made it back to the hotel, I ran into my room using my respirator and swallowed a pill. Afterwards, I took a shower. I felt so dirty because of what I had done. I knew this was going to be only one of the many dirty work would have to do if I wanted to stay with Trunks

* * *

**__**

A/N- how was that? Pan must feel awful that she killed someone. *Sigh* oh well, it had to be done. Review plz!


	13. 360'sare fun

**__**

A/N-hiyaz…omg…I am so sorry that its been this long…I had been planning to update like a week after I had put out the "Bulma cheats on Yamcha" songfic story thing…but my internet ended up shutting down and I juz got it back like a week ago..and to be honest I actually forgot I had this story going…I didn't remember until I went to put a new chapter thingy on "A wish to see whats gone" which by the way is up for adoption…but yea…so now that I have my internet back I will be able to update this story once more…um…I'm not do review responses this time…but I'll do them next chappie.

* * *

360's Are Fun

Last Time

"Patrick here just saved my life. I knew it was a good idea to bring him along."

"Really?" asked Yamcha. "Nice work kid." Then he punched me lightly on the shoulder.

When we made it back to the hotel, I ran into my room using my respirator and swallowed a pill. Afterwards, I took a shower. I felt so dirty because of what I had done. I knew this was going to be only one of the many dirty work would have to do if I wanted to stay with Trunks

****

This Time

****

A few months later, Pan's POV

During this time since I saved Trunks' life, he began to trust me more and confided in me with everything. I was like his new best friend.

Sechskies continued traveling to many places and recruited new members. More war between Sechskies and Black Dragons broke out. Many businesses were shut down and more members were killed from both sides. All the blood shed and fighting was getting to me but I held on. All the members of Sechskies accepted me but sometimes I overhear them whisper that I'm gay. I didn't care as long as I had Trunks.

****

April 30, 1999

Finally, after many days of hard work, Sechskies finally got a day of rest. The leaders always hang out together but Trunks always included me. We were at this fancy restaurant and we were all having a good time. Yamcha was telling funny jokes. He stopped in the middle of a joke as he saw the leaders of the Black Dragons enter the restaurant.

Tension was felt by everyone. The Black Dragons sat down across from us. Trunks and Kai were giving were giving each other glares. Underneath the tables, we pulled out our guns. I knew the Black Dragons were doing the same. We didn't know which side fired the first side but before we knew it, bullets were flying everywhere.

Trunks covered me as we ran out of the restaurant safely. We met up with the other 5 Kies in a dark alley. The Black Dragons were still chasing us.

"Damn it Hyung! What should we do?" asked Krillen.

"Kill them all!" shouted Trunks.

"There are too many," Uub shouted back. "Lets just hide out in this motel." We all ran and hid in this cheap motel's restaurant. The Black Dragons lost us and continued searching.

"I don't believe this!" said Trunks furiously. "I, Peter Briefs, or Sechskies have to hide down here in this fucking roach motel like I'm a dog or something!"

"Calm down," I said to him gently, patting his back. "It's not so bad."

"Yea Hyung," said Goten. "It's only for one night. Besides, we'll make them pay for this."

All of us looked around. There was only one bed. I could tell none of us wanted the floor because it was disgusting and reeked of something. "I ain't taking the floor!" all of us shouted in unison.

"There's only one bed though," said Tien.

"Look on the bright side," said Yamcha as he laid out the sheets on the bed. "At least its king size."

I nodded my head. "It'll be tight but we all have to try and fit in."

Soon it was Krillin, Yamcha, Trunks, me, Goten, Uub and Tien laying down side-by-side uncomfortably on the bed. We were laying down one by one and the others looked at me strangely as I ran to be the next person who laid near Trunks.

Soon everyone fell asleep except me. I made sure everyone was asleep before I made my move. I bent over to kiss Trunks lightly on the lips. Then I laid my head down on his chest to hear his heart beat. I sighed contentedly.

Then suddenly I felt I felt Trunks' leg twitch. Oh no. I knew what he was about to do. His 360. I placed my entire body on top of his because I didn't want to get kicked. As Trunks did his 360, he kicked everyone except me off the bed. As always when Trunks was done, he had this huge smile on his face. Then he held onto me tightly. I was overwhelmed with happiness.

The others must have been exhausted because none of them woke up except Yamcha. He opened his eyes sleepily and said "huh?"

"You're dreaming." I whispered to him. he nodded his head and went back to sleep. Soon I drifted off to sleep also.

****

Next Morning…

Trunks began to stir. He woke up finding Patrick holding onto him tightly. Trunks widened his eyes and gently unraveled Patrick's arms and legs off of him. The guys already thought Patrick was gay and he didn't want them thinking he was also. He sat up and saw 5 of the Sechskies leaders laying on the floor.

Then Goten began to wake up. He sat up and looked around. "Gross! How the hell did I end up down here?" Trunks shrugged his shoulders. Then Yamcha woke up.

"Damn my but hurts. It feels like someone kicked it last night."

Then one by one everyone woke up "P.U.!" yelled Krillin. "This floor stinks!" Everyone started laughing.

"Sorry you guys," Trunks said laughing. "I must have done a 360 and kicked you all off."

"How come you didn't fall off Patrick?" Asked Uub.

__

'Uh oh.' I thought. "I did," I answered him. "But I got back up and went to sleep on the bed again."

"Really?" asked Tien. "I didn't even know. I just went right on sleeping."

Trunks began to study Patrick. It was weird but somehow Trunks had a feeling that Patrick knew he does a 360 in his sleep. _'But that's impossible,'_ he thought to himself. _'Only Pan knows that and why didn't Patrick say anything about me kicking him?'_ Trunks didn't know what was going on with Patrick, but he knew he had to find out.

****

Pan's POV

We all got up and ready to leave the room. The coast seemed clear so we walked out unarmed. Big mistake. There was an ambush waiting for us.

"Disperse!" yelled Trunks and we all ran our separate ways. Black Dragons chased after each one of us. I lost the Black Dragon member that was chasing me but I didn't want to go back to the hotel without Trunks so I turned back to get him.

When I found Trunks, he was backed up against the wall by a Black Dragon. It was the leader, Briefs Kai. He was telling Trunks to bow down and beg for mercy but Trunks ended up spitting in his face. Kai got angry and pulled the knife back to stab Trunks in the troat.

I ran as fast as I could and knocked Kai down. He dropped the knife and fell to the floor with me. As he fell, he used the handle of the knife to knock Trunks unconscious. Kai got up glaring at me.

"Do you know who you're messing with?" he asked me angrily.

I glared back unflinching. "I'll make you pay for hurting Trunks."

"Oh, you must be the gay Sechskies member I've heard so much about," said Kai laughing. "You're afraid your bitch leader would die leaving you alone?"

That made me really angry. I didn't care that he called me gay but calling Trunks a bitch ticked me off. Since he was distracted, I grabbed the hand he was holding the sword with, and made him stab himself. He cried out in shock and pain. He pulled the knife out of him. Kai pushed me away and cut me in the knee with the knife. I fell down and saw him raise the knife above my head. I was going to die…

* * *

**__**

A/N-omg…I was planning on making this chappie really long to make up for how long its been since I update…and even if I were to do it short I was planning on it being longer then that…but I couldn't resist…I juz had to end it there…it would have only been about another page longer anyway..and the word count is already at 1, 309 [for the story…not including A/N's] and then yea..so its not that short…but I wanted it longer…okeey…well I'll update soon R&R plez…buh biaz


	14. Its Been Used

**__**

A/N-Hiyaz, its been a while, sorriez bout that people, it juz that I've been going camping a lot this summer…but school is about to start and I'm not really sure what grade 9 is gunna be like…I might have more time to write this fic or I might have less…I'm hoping I have more…but either way I promise you all it **_will_** get finished…okay, well on to the story I guess. And thanks to all my reviewers, you are all loved…and a special thanks to the person who e-mailed me a little while ago…I kinda forgot ur name…but thanks anyway.

* * *

****

Its Been Used

Last Time

That made me really angry. I didn't care that he called me gay but calling Trunks a bitch ticked me off. Since he was distracted, I grabbed the hand he was holding the sword with, and made him stab himself. He cried out in shock and pain. He pulled the knife out of him. Kai pushed me away and cut me in the knee with the knife. I fell down and saw him raise the knife above my head. I was going to die…

****

This Time

Pan's POV

Then suddenly a voice screamed out, "Gang rape!"

It made Kai run off. I looked over to see who it was. It was Bra screaming for the cops. I saw her look at me, sigh, and then start walking away.

"Bra!" I screamed after her.

Bra looked at me strangely as she approached me. "Do I know you?" she asked

I nodded my head and motioned for her to come near me. When she did I whispered in her ear. "Its me, Pan."

"Pan? But you're a guy!" she yelled back at me.

"Look at me closely."

When she did, her eyes widened as she grabbed a hold of me. "Pan, it is you!"

I turned her back to face me. "Please help me bring Trunks back to the hotel." Bra made a face of disgust.

"What are you doing with the Sechskies leader and why are you dressed like a guy?"

"I'll explain later." I told her. We both put Trunks' arms around us as we carried him back. Along the way we found Goten unconscious on the ground, bleeding. I set Trunks down gently and lifted Goten up. "Goten!" I said. He was bleeding badly. "Bra, please do me a favor. You carry Goten while I carry Trunks."

Bra looked at me reluctantly but then nodded. I lifted Trunks onto my back and then carried him back to the Son hotel. My leg was bleeding from the cut and I was limping.

"Pan, can you carry him?" Bra asked me concerned.

"I'll be fine," I answered her as we made it back.

I took Trunks back to his room while Bra took Goten back to his. I washed Trunks' cuts and nursed his wounds. When he was bandaged, I sat down on the chair next to his bed. Then suddenly, I couldn't breathe. One of my attacks was coming on and I didn't have my respirator. My heart was aching so painfully that I was gasping in pain. But then I remembered Trunks carried a respirator with him. I searched his pockets and sure enough, there it was. I started pumping it quickly and air entered my lungs.

My vision cleared and I began to breathe easier. Then I put the respirator back into Trunks' pocket. My touch made Trunks stir. He began to wake up.

He looked at me, "Patrick?" he said weakly.

I nodded my head. "Yes its me Hyung."

Trunks lifted himself up, "Where are we?"

"We're back at our hotel."

"Oh," said Trunks as he looked at my leg. "What happened to your knee?"

I looked down at it, it was bleeding through my pants. "It's nothing Hyung. I'll be okay in a few days."

"Did Kai do this to you?" I nodded my head. Trunks pounded his fist on his desk. "Damn him! I'll get him back!"

"It's okay Hyung." I said calming him down.

"By the way," he asked me suddenly, "how did you end up finding me? Weren't you supposed to come back here by yourself?"

His question hit me by surprise. I answered him truthfully. "I came back to look for you because I was worried you might be in danger." I saw Trunks look at me awkwardly and inch himself away from me. _'He thinks I'm gay,'_ I thought.

****

Trunks POV

"Uh, thanks for coming back to save me then." Trunks said to Patrick awkwardly. Patrick nodded and left his room. Trunks let out a sigh. He loved Patrick as a friend and definitely nothing more. He didn't want Patrick to have any thoughts.

Instinctively Trunks reached into his pocket to check if the respirator was still there. It was but it was different. Trunks stared at it with wide eyes. His once filled respirator was now only half full with air. Someone had been using it.

* * *

**__**

A/N- Well, I think I'm gunna end it there…I was debating on whether or not I should continue since its been so long since I updated…but I figured since the story is almost done I'll juz leave it as is. R&R plz, ja!


	15. Now You're A Man

**A/N**- Well, its been sooo completely long since i updated this. Thank Trupan for me actually deciding to finish lol. The final 3 chapters are now up, enjoy xD

-----

**Pans POV**

Later that evening Trunks posted a note on my door telling me to meet him. It was 8 p.m. and I knocked the door to his room.

"Come in," said Trunks. I entered his room, not knowing what he was going to say. "Follow me," he ordered. He left the room and I followed him.

He took me to the beach that was near our hotel. Then he walked over to a spot where there were two rocks side by side. I caught my breath. This looks exactly like our spot in Hawaii, I thought.

**Trunks**

"Come here and sit next to me, Patrick," said Trunks to me, patting the rock next to him. I sat down near him and closed my eyes as I breathed in the salty sea air.

Trunks began to study Patrick. _'He looks like Pan in a way,'_ he thought. _'Could he be Pan in another form?'_ Trunks didn't believe in reincarnation but Patrick was too much like Pan for him. He wanted to see if somehow Patrick was Pan so he had to test him.

"Patrick, you want to hear a story?"

"Sure," said Patrick eagerly.

Trunks smiled as he told his story. "There once was this rich boy who came from a messed up family. He had no friends at all. Then one day he met this little girl who became his friend. She was really nice to him, unlike his family, so he began to adopt her as his dongsang." Trunks paused right there to see Patrick's reaction.

**Pan**

My smile faded when Trunks began his story. He was talking about our life in Hawaii. Then I figured out he was testing me. _'The respirator,'_ I thought. _'I must have drained it when I was using it so now he suspects me.'_ I steadied myself and tried my best to give no reaction.

**Trunks **

Trunks stared at Patrick, who appeared to have no reaction to the story. "Well what do you think?" Trunks asked him.

"That's a cute story, hyung," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Trunks continued. "Do you know why he took extra care of his dongsang?" Patrick shook his head no. "It's because she has this heart problem and needed this respirator to breathe." He took out the respirator from his pocket and showed it to Patrick. Again, no reaction.

"Poor girl," said Patrick.

"Yes, poor girl," said Trunks sadly. "She died a few years later."

**Pan**

I looked at Trunks sadly. I knew he felt bad because of my death but since I'm no one special to him, it wouldn't matter if he knew the truth that Pan was still alive and with him right now. Then Trunks took out a stone and handed me one. I rubbed the white marble stone for a while.

"Throw it," he told me. I shook my head no. To me it was like a present so I didn't throw it but just kept it in my pocket. Trunks threw his into the ocean. It skipped 3 times. "Perfect," he said.

"Why is it perfect?" I asked him.

This time I wished he would tell me the significance of the 3-skip. "When the stone skips 3 times, it means 3 words. I love you." I looked at Trunks in an overwhelming joy. Did Trunks love me? He had thrown the rock and it skipped 3 times many times before.

"So did the rich boy ever really love his dongsang?" I asked Trunks.

Trunks looked at me. "Of course he does. He has a lot of brotherly love for her."

"Oh," I whispered softly. My heart began to ache.

As Trunks continued staring at the ocean, I began to walk home with a heavy heart. Trunks began to shake his head. _'Pan's dead already so why am I denying that I love her?' _he thought to himself as he stared out to the ocean.

"Actually, Patrick, the rich boy loved his dongsang the first day he met her but he's such a weak person. He never could admit his feelings for her and just waited for her to say that she loves him first."

Trunks turned around and saw that Patrick had left. _'Oh well,'_ he thought as he headed back to the hotel.

**Goten and Bra**

Goten woke up aching. He realized he was back at the Nam Hotel and in his room. "How did I make it back here?" he asked himself. Then he realized he was wearing nothing but his boxers. His bathroom door suddenly opened and out came Bra. "Hey!" he shouted as he pulled a blanket over to cover himself.

Bra rolled her eyes. "It's too late for that. I've seen it all already," she told him as she yanked the blanket away.

Goten crossed his arms over his chest. "So you took advantage of me in my weak state?"

"So what if I did?" she snapped at him.

"That means you have to marry me and support me while I give birth to your child." Bra couldn't help but laugh.

Goten smiled at her. _'I guess he isn't so bad,' _she thought. "You know," said Goten quietly. "You didn't have to diss me like that when you said you'll go out with me." Bra looked at him.

"I had to! You were such an arrogant jerk and you wouldn't leave me alone."

"Maybe it's because I like you too much to leave you alone," he replied back.

Bra blushed a little and decided to change the subject. "Give me your arm," she said to him. Goten's right arm was bleeding and Bra began to wash the cut.

"Ow!" he yelled in pain, pulling his arm back. "That hurts."

"Does it?" Bra asked him, concerned. "I'm sorry."

She leaned over to blow on his cut. Goten stared at her the entire time. He felt warm and shy being around her. He never felt this way for a girl before. She was nice to him and not dissing him like she usually does. He really liked that feeling. Bra gently placed his arm into a cast.

"There," she said. "All better."

"You know," said Goten softly. "Everyone says kisses make boo-boos feel better and go away."

When Bra was nursing Goten, she developed a liking for him and his nice body was a good addition. "Really?" she asked sceptically. "I don't believe you."

"Why don't you test it out then?" he challenged her smiling.

"Maybe I will," she said, flirting back. "Where does it hurt?"

Goten pointed to his knee. Bra kissed it. Then he pointed to his hand. She kissed it too. Slowly he pointed to his forehead, which she also kissed. He worked his way down to his nose. Bra couldn't help but laugh as she kissed his nose lightly. Goten's nose was broken.

Then he pointed to his lips. Bra was about to kiss it lightly but then Goten held onto her tightly to deepen the kiss. Bra felt drawn to him so she didn't push him away. He turned her over so she lie down on his bed, with him on top of her.

His hand went under the back of her shirt and he stopped there. Bra continued kissing him and ran her fingers through his hair. Since she wasn't stopping him, he was about to continue when…

***knock knock***

_'I'm going to kill that person,' _thought Goten as he broke off the kiss. "Yeah? What is it?" he yelled.

"Peter wants all of us to go down to the dining room for a meeting," said Tien.

"Okay, I'll be there in 5 minutes!" Goten yelled back. When he heard footsteps of Tien leaving, he kissed Bra once more. "Sorry honey, I have to go but I'll be right back." Bra nodded and helped him into his clothes.

**Meeting**

"Order SechsKies!" yelled Trunks.

"Ooh, ooh," said Yamcha. "I want some kimbab!"

Trunks glared at him, making Yamcha shut up. "Now I want to talk to all of you about Patrick. He's only been here for a few months but he had saved my life twice and not to mention, Goten's." Goten slapped Patrick on the back and smiled.

"Now," continued Trunks. "What do you want Patrick? A car, money, women? Tell us and it's yours."

"Yeah," said Goten. "Just name it buddy and it's yours."

I thought about it for a while. The only thing I wanted was Trunks but I couldn't say that. Since he was suspecting me so much there was only one thing I should ask for. "I want a woman," I told them. They all opened their mouths in shock.

"Alright Patrick, you dog!" yelled Goten, breaking the silence. "At least you're proving to us that you're a man now!"

"Okay," said Trunks slowly. "Who's the girl?"

"Bra," I announced.

I saw Goten's smiling face turn mad. "Who do you want?" Goten asked me in disbelief.

I repeated myself. "Bra."

Goten grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "Out of all the girls you could have picked, why her?" he yelled at me. I knew Goten liked Bra, but Bra was the only person that could help me.

"I happen to like her too," I answered him. "Besides, you all said I can have anything I want, and I want Bra."

"He's right," said Trunks softly. "We can't go back on our words." Trunks clapped his hands for attention. "So Bra now belongs to Patrick. Anyone from SechsKies who touches her, the penalty is death."

Krillen and Tien had to hold Goten back from attacking me. "I thought you were my friend!" he yelled as they took him away. I sighed and headed for my room.

Trunks looked at Patrick as he was walking away. "Patrick."

"Yes hyung?"

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes hyung. I've never been more sure in my life." Then Patrick left.

When I made it back into my room, Bra was in there waiting for me. "What the hell is going on?" she asked me. I knew it was time to tell her my story. When I finished, she was bawling like a baby. I handed her a tissue.

"Th..that is s..so..romantic," Bra said, sobbing.

I patted her head as she leaned on me. "No, it's not."

"So you're not going to tell Trunks who you really are?"

I shook my head. "It wouldn't matter anyways."

"How do you know? If he knows you're still alive, who knows? He might fall in love with you."

"Maybe," I began slowly. "But then he'd love me out of pity and not out of love. I don't want that."

"Oh." Bra stared at the floor. "I wonder if Goten really likes me."

"What?!" I asked in surprise.

She looked at me sheepishly. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that Goten and I are beginning to fall for each other."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't have a chance to. Besides, it just happened."

"I'm sorry Bra."

"It's okay," she said as she hugged me. "We'll just have to put our little romance on hold for a while. You're more important."

"No, I'll go tell-"

My words were cut off by my lack of air. This time my attack was worse than it ever had been before. Bra stared at me frightened. "Pan! What's happening?"

"C..can't breathe…" I managed to say. She lifted me up.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital."

"Don't let the others see me," I said to her before I collapsed into total darkness.


	16. Kidney's for Love

**A/N- **Well, it's been like 2 years since I updated this fic, so I just wanted to finish it for those loyal readers who wanted to know how it ended but were too lazy to go find the original fic lol. One more chapter after this and it's done.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own DBZ characters or this original story.

-----

**Pan**

Slowly I began to open my eyes. I closed them instantly because the light reflecting me was so bright. _'Am I on the other side?'_ I wondered. I managed to squint my eyes open. I found myself strapped to a pulse racer machine and an IV fluid was hooked up to me. I started to look around my room. I was in a hospital and I saw that my door was open slightly ajar. Then I heard 2 voices talking and I began to eavesdrop.

"It's a miracle that she's still alive," said the doctor.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bra asked him.

"Well, according to these test results, her heart will expire any time now. We need to get her a heart transplant soon because she's past overdue for 2 years already. I made some calls and there is a matching donor for her in England."

"I'll have to talk to her about it."

"Please do," said the doctor. "It's her only hope of living."

Bra slowly entered my room. She stared at me with wide eyes. "You heard everything Pan?"

I nodded my head weakly and took the air respirator off my mouth. "You can tell him to forget about it. I'm not going to England for a couple of months to get surgery."

Bra ran over and shook me. "Pan, are you crazy? You have to or you'll die."

"No," I told her stubbornly. "It was so hard for me to find Trunks and I won't let go of him just like that."

Bra began to cry. "I don't want you to die though."

I looked at her sadly. "You're a good friend Bra. I know you'll be the perfect girl for Goten." I yanked the IV tube off my arm. "Come on. Let's go home."

**A little over a month later….**

My heart condition began to grow worse. My attacks became more frequently and undetected. It would happen during odd times like when I'm showering or having dinner with the SechsKies guys. Luckily Bra was always there by my side to cover for me.

Goten hated me. I can tell by the way he acts. He probably thinks that Bra really likes Patrick. What he doesn't know is Bra truly does love him and it breaks her heart seeing him go out with other girls. I think he's doing that to make her jealous.

As for Trunks, he began to grow distant towards me. He wouldn't talk to me much and he's been depressed about something lately. I wish I could know what was bothering him because it hurts me to see him sad like that.

Secrets are definitely hard to keep. Especially ones that you have to cover everyday. I should have known that my disguise and heart attacks would be exposed soon but it just came to me unexpectedly…

**June 15, 1999**

Trunks was in his depressed state again. There was this empty void inside him that he couldn't erase. It was a recurring pain that never seemed to end. He felt lonely.

Whenever he sees Patrick and Bra together, it disturbs him. He couldn't figure out what it was but he kept finding something wrong with the picture. Then a knock came on his door.

"Come in," he said, without bothering to see who it was.

**Pan**

I entered Trunks' room holding a tray of food. Now these days since he was in his isolated stage, he didn't eat much anymore. I was beginning to worry. I didn't have much time left with him so I wanted to take care of him the best I could with the time I still had left.

"Hyung? Are you hungry? I brought you some food."

**Trunks**

Trunks turned around to see who it was. It was Patrick. "Just put it down." Patrick placed it down before Trunks. Mee-yuk-gook, rice, and curry. _'How does he know I like these food?'_ Trunks thought. "Take it away I don't want it."

"But hyung, you haven't eaten for days. Please eat a little bit."

"I said take it away!" Trunks yelled, his anger exploding. He knocked over the tray of food. It ended up spilling all over Patrick. Trunks and Patrick stared at each other. Neither of them knew what to say. Patrick leaned over to clean up the spilled food and then left.

Trunks fell back in his chair. He ran his hands through his hair frustrated. Patrick was too much like Pan that it was driving him crazy. Trunks knew he was out of line though, so he began to walk to Patrick's room to apologize.

**Pan**

_'What a mess,'_ I thought as I stripped out of my clothes. I soaked myself into a hot water bath, hoping it could wash away all my troubles. When I was done with my bath, I wrapped myself up in a towel and got out of the tub. Then I heard my room door open and then close.

_'Must be Bra,'_ I thought as I began to put my clothes on.

**Trunks**

Trunks entered Patrick's room, not knowing what to say. He wasn't good at apologizing. He looked around and didn't see Patrick anywhere. Then he heard the sound of water draining. He figured Patrick must be in the bathroom.

Trunks opened the door slightly and saw Patrick's bare back. He shuts the door quietly and began to leave. He planned to apologize later but then his mind began to sort out what he had just seen. Patrick's back had a 'B' on it. Trunks then suddenly broke open the door to the bathroom.

**Pan**

I was buttoning up my long sleeve shirt when my door suddenly opened. I stared at Trunks in shock but then remembered I wasn't completely dressed yet. I buttoned up the remaining buttons and then faced him.

"Hyung!" I said surprised. "What are you doing here?" I caught Trunks looking down at my shirt. I had buttoned it all wrong and a great deal of my body was showing. '_Oh hell,'_ I thought. "Hyung, I can explain-" I began to tell him but I never had a chance to.

Trunks stared at Patrick's exposed body. Without thinking, he ripped open Patrick's shirt finding that Patrick was indeed a woman. Patrick stood still, stunned at what Trunks had just did. He turned Patrick's back to him. There it was. His 'B.'

"P..Pan?" he asked uncertainly, afraid to hope.

I didn't know what I was more embarrassed from. Letting Trunks expose me or being caught. In all my life I had never been angry at Trunks but I didn't know why I reacted impulsively. As I held my shirt together, I slapped Trunks across the face hard with my other hand. His head snapped to the side. He held his cheeks as he turned to face me.

"How could you do this to me Trunks?" I asked him screaming. "Get out! Get out!" I started to push him out the door.

Trunks was in shock. _'Pan_,' he thought. He grabbed her arms as she pushed him out. "Pan, don't! Is it really you?"

I glared at him. As if he knew, Trunks took off his jacket and puts it around my shoulders. I zipped it up, covering myself. "Yes Trunks, it is m, Pan."

"But I thought you were dead."

"I didn't die. I faked my death."

"Why?"

"So I could go to Korea."

"You came all the way from Hawaii to find me? Why didn't you just tell me who you are?"

Trunks looked at Pan, who had tears coming out of her eyes. He was about to brush them off for her but then Pan pushed his hand away.

"That's the only way I could be with you. Join SechsKies." Trunks stared at Pan as she continued talking. "After you left me all alone in Hawaii, my life became so miserable. Not because of my stepmom, but because of you. I finally found a way to leave Hawaii to find you. I was so happy when I thought about how I could see you again. I thought-"

Trunks began to feel a rush of mixed emotions. Pan's words made him sad but seeing her alive in front of him, made him want to hold onto her and never let her go. He paused to let her continue.

"-I thought that we could be together like we were….oppa and dongsang in Hawaii. But obviously, I was wrong. You had all those girls around you that you've completely forgotten about me."

Trunks felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Each one of Pan's words stabbed him like a knife. "Pan, you don't understand. I-" Pina didn't wait for his explanation and ran. Trunks chased after her.

"Pan!" he yelled as he chased her out of the hotel.

"Hyung?" said Tien as he saw Trunks run by him. Trunks pushed him out of the way.

Bra ran up to the 5 Kies. "What happened?"

Tien shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Peter was chasing Patrick and kept screaming Pan."

Bra stumbled back and Goten caught her. _'Oh no, poor Pan,'_ she thought. She turned around to see Goten looking at her sadly. Bra moved close to him and held onto him tight. Neither one of them lets go.

**June 16, 1999**

It was 3 a.m. and Trunks had lost Pan. As he chased her down the streets he lost track of where she ran off to. "Pan!" he continued shouting. His cries echoed throughout the streets. A lot of people heard him yelling. So did the Black Dragons.

Kai silently crept behind Trunks. Trunks was all alone. Kai gave an evil smile. He had a plan. He and his sidekick began to set up a trap for Trunks, which they knew he would fall for.

"Pan!"

I covered my ears. I didn't want to hear Trunks' voice. I was so confused. All I ever wanted was to be with him but now it's all complicated. I leaned back against the alley wall. I needed time to think.

**Trunks**

Trunks ran through the alleys as he continued searching for Pan. Then he ran into Kai. Out of the darkness, Kai stepped out. "Looking for someone?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Trunks, glaring at him. "I'm looking for Patrick."

"The punk that stabbed me?" Kai asked furiously.

"Yeah."

"I got him."

"You do?" Trunks asked surprised. "Hand him over!"

"There he is," said Kai, pointing to a figure up ahead. From the back it did look like Patrick but little did Trunks know that it was all a setup.

"Pan?" Trunks whispered as he approached the person. It was a Black Dragon member. He grabbed a hold of Trunks around the neck and began shooting Trunks continually in the stomach.

**Pan**

I looked out from where I was hiding when I heard gunshots. "Trunks!" I screamed as I ran out from where I hid. My scream threw the Black Dragon member off guard. Seeing his chance, Trunks grabbed the gun from him and shot him in the head. He fell to the floor dead. Kai started to run away but Trunks aimed a shot directly at his heart. Kai fell down dead too.

Trunks looked at me and then collapsed to the cold ground. He wasn't able to hold on any longer. Rain began to pour.

"Trunks!" I screamed, shaking him.

He was still breathing but barely. I lifted him up on my back and carried him to a nearby hospital. The rain drenched us and it grew hard for me to carry him because of the weight. However, I managed to make it. They rushed him into the emergency room.

Four hours later, the doctor came out.

"How is he?" I asked as I ran up to him.

"He was shot 4 times in the stomach region. As you know, a person needs at least one kidney to survive but both of his are destroyed. Unless we can find a donor, he'll have to die."

"Give him mine," I told the doctor right away.

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head. "Because of your heart condition, if we have this operation that means you can die instantly during the transfer."

I nodded my head again. "I understand. Please let's have the operation now."

They tested me and luckily I was compatible with Trunks. Six hours later the surgery was completed. It's a miracle that I'm still alive. I knew not for long though.

I woke up finding myself in a hospital bed with Trunks on a bed next to me. He was still in a coma. I got out of bed and went near him. I stroked his hair gently as I bent down to kiss him.

"I love you Trunks," I whispered to him. Then I left the room, going to the last place I wanted to be.

**Trunks**

Trunks began to wake up. He looked around and realized he was in a hospital room. Slowly his door began to open and the rest of SechsKies entered his room.

"Hyung?" asked Goten. "Are you okay?"

Trunks nodded his head weakly as he pulled himself up. "I'm okay now."

Krillen walked over to his bedside. "We're so sorry Peter hyung. We didn't know what happened until this morning. We got revenge for you though when we wiped out the entire Black Dragon hideout."

"It's okay," he told them softly as they all bowed down.

Then a knock came to his door. The doctor came in. "Oh good, you're awake," he said.

Trunks looked at him. "Thanks for saving me Doc."

"No need to thank me. Your girlfriend is the one who saved your life."

Trunks began to panic. "What did she do?"

"She could have gotten a chance to go to England to get a heart transplant but she decided to stay to give you her kidney instead."

"The girl…where is she?" he asked frantically.

The doctor looked around the room. "She was supposed to be in here-" Trunks got out of bed and ran out of the room, leaving everyone staring after him.

"Hyung!" all the 5 Kies shouted but Trunks had already left. He ran searching for Pan. He knew where she went.


	17. True Love Never Has an Ending

**A/N- **Final Chapter [= I hope you guys enjoyed it xD

**Disclaimer-** I do not own DBZ characters or this original story.

-----

**Pan**

**June 17, 1999 **

_'Please let Trunks be okay,'_ I prayed to myself silently. Hopefully my prayers will be answered. So is this the end? My heart never changed because it was still the same one I loved Trunks with. I couldn't bear the thought of trading it with someone else. I was so confused. Had I finished what I had really come for? What will happen to my love for Trunks? I didn't know these answers.

I felt weaker and my pen fell from my fingers. I stopped my story right there. Truth is, I didn't know how to end it so I might as well leave it unfinished. I took off my cap and clothes. I was wearing a long white flowing dress underneath. It was the kind I always wanted to wear when I thought I was going to marry Trunks.

My hair had grown out a little bit. It grazed my chin. I started to put on some light make up and combed my hair. I don't know why I'm getting dressed up for but I knew I wanted to die looking like Son Pan, and not Patrick. I looked at my reflection again. _'At least I look like a girl now,'_ I thought with a little laugh.

When I was done, I leaned against the hard rock and wrapped my arms around it, pretending it was Trunks. Then I heard a voice yelling out my name.

"Pan!" I recognized the voice. Trunks. I smiled, knowing at least he'll be the last person I'll see before I go.

**Trunks**

Trunks looked around the beach and saw a figure in a white dress._ 'Pan,'_ he thought as he ran towards her. It was Pan. He lifted her into his arms and onto his lap as he sat down on the rocks. "Pan," he whispered to her and kissed her on the neck and face. Tears began to fall down his face.

**Pan**

All of my energy seemed to have been drained as I forced myself to open my eyes. My face felt wet but it wasn't from my tears and it wasn't raining either. My vision was kind of blurred and I couldn't see Trunks too well. I reached up to touch his face. It was wet. "Trunks," I whispered to him. "Please don't cry. You're scaring me. I've never seen you cry before."

Trunks looked down at Pan, through his tear-filled eyes. "I'm so sorry Pan."

"Don't say you're sorry," she whispered back to him. "You've done nothing wrong."

Trunks shook his head. "I'm so sorry. You've done so much for me and I haven't even realized it. I haven't done anything for you except put you through a lot of pain."

I reached up to wipe away Trunks' tears. "I didn't expect anything back from you oppa. But I want to know why did you leave me in Hawaii? I could have called the wedding off if you didn't want to marry me." I felt Trunks' grip on me tighten.

"I didn't mean to leave you Pan," answered Trunks, his voice shaking. "I couldn't take my dad anymore. My grandpa had given me his inheritance and I planned on taking you and Goten with me. I didn't tell you about it because I was afraid you wouldn't leave your family for me. When I came to your house to get you, my uncle's men were there waiting for me and chased me to the docks. I escaped but I wanted to go back but couldn't. I could have put your life in danger. This isn't the first time I've cried Pan. I cried when I knew I was going to be separated from you."

Despite the pain, I managed to smile. _'Trunks didn't want to leave me,'_ I thought. "Look Trunksie, I'm wearing the dress I always wanted to wear if we had gotten married."

Trunks looked at me. "You're beautiful Pan," he said to me. "If everything would have gone as planned, we could have been married here in Korea."

One thing was still bothering me. I think I managed to hold onto my life this long because of this question. "Trunksie, do you love me? I mean romantically, and not as your dongsang."

Trunks looked down at Pan. She was beautiful. His heart ached when he saw how pale she was. He realized she never did know that he had loved her all along. "Yes, Pan," he told her. "I loved you since the first day we met. I loved you then and I had never stopped loving you." He bent down to kiss her.

My heart was deepened to a warm bliss. Trunks said he loved me, I told myself as I felt him kiss me. Then a cold realization washed over me but I didn't really care. I always thought that I was hurt when I didn't receive Trunks' love. Instead, I found out my pain came from when I didn't give Trunks enough love. I haven't told Trunks I loved him yet.

"Trunks," I said to him as he looked down at me. "Thank you for making my dream come true by saying that you love me. I know you're lying and just saying it to repay me but you didn't have to. I did it all because I-I-"

I was losing my voice. Not now, please, I prayed as tears fell down my face. I need to tell him before I go. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the white marble stone Trunks had given to me when I was Patrick. I pointed towards the ocean to make Trunks look. I threw the stone with all my remaining strength. It skipped 3 times.

_'Perfect,'_ I thought as I closed my eyes for the last time.

**Trunks**

As Trunks listened to what Pan was saying, he was stunned still. He couldn't believe his ears. She thought he was saying he loved her as payment of what she had done for him. More tears fell down his face as he shook his head. Then when Pan pointed out to the ocean, Trunks saw her throw the stone he had given her.

It skipped 3 times. I love you.

Trunks smiled, knowing that Pan loved him too. He had known that she had loved him all along but she never told it to him either. "Pan, you don't understand. I do love you!" he shouted. Then Trunks looked down at her. She had passed on.

"Pan?"

He shook her gently. Her body was still and completely lifeless. "Pan!" he screamed in pain. He held onto her tightly, burying his face into her neck. He was crying so loudly and painfully that both their bodies shook.

Goten and the others finally made it to where Trunks and Pan were. They circled Trunks, who was bent over holding someone they couldn't see.

"Hyung," said Goten as he put his hand on Trunks' shoulder. "Are you okay? Where's Patrick?"

Trunks lifted his head up and Goten saw who Trunks was holding. He fell back into the sand shocked.

"P…Pan?" he asked in disbelief.

"Pan?" the others repeated.

"Patrick is Pan?" asked Krilled

Trunks nodded his head. "She dressed up as a guy to join SechsKies to be with me."

"You're right, Goten. Pan did love Peter hyung," said Yamcha quietly.

Goten got up and hugged both Trunks' and Pan's bodies tightly. "Why?" he asked crying. Everyone remained silent. Trunks shook his head. He moved away from Goten and turned to face all of them.  
"SechsKies is my family. You guys are all like my brothers. Please be my witness as I make this promise to Pan." They nodded their heads sadly and listened.

"Pan," Trunks began. "When you were alive, I was never able to tell you that I loved you. Now that you're gone, you don't believe I love you. Even though I never showed you the kind of love you wanted me to, it doesn't mean I didn't love you with all I have." Trunks paused and yanked off the ring around his necklace. "With SechsKies here as my witnesses, I, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, take Son Pan as my wife 'til eternity. I have nothing to give you Pan except my heart, which belonged to you from the first day we met."

He kissed her lips as he slipped on the ring. The others watched him in silence. They were surprised when because of all the time Trunks had been their leader, he had never used his real name Trunks before. They knew he was serious. When it was over, Trunks lifted Pan up into his arms as he stood up.

"As your leader, I have a final announcement to make. I am quitting SechsKies."

"What?" they all asked in disbelief.

"Hyung," said Tien. "Please reconsider."

Trunks shook his head. "This is the second time Pan left me. I really can't go on as your leader. The person I loved the most is taken away from me too soon and she died not knowing that I truly do love her."

The others understood what Trunks meant. Krillen walked up to Trunks. "What do you plan to do then Peter?"

"I don't know," he answered. "I'll be somewhere where I'll always be with Pan and constantly remind her that I love her. And as for SechsKies, with all the money and businesses we have, I don't see any reason why we have to commit any more crimes. We each have enough money to spend for the rest of our lives already."

They all nodded as Trunks placed a hand on Goten's shoulder. "Goten," said Trunks.

"Yes hyung?" asked Goten. "If you do love Bra, tell her before it's too late."

Goten nodded. "I will."

Trunks looked at his 5 brothers for the last time. "This final meeting of SechsKies is now adjourned. I wish you all the best and hope you do find your true love because I have. Good bye."

Trunks picked up Pan's book and scribbled something into it. When he was done, he placed it down back on the rock. Then he lifted Pan's body up into his arms as he walked away.

"Hyung!" shouted Goten. "Where are you going?"

Trunks continued walking and didn't answer him. The 5 Kies watched their leader walk towards the sunset carrying his bride and disappeared. They picked up the book to see what Trunks had written. The last entry of Mina's story was,

_True love never has an ending_

_-----_

**A/N-** That is the end. So sad. ):


End file.
